Faith, Trust, And a Little Bit of Imprint Dust
by RandomDancingHamsters
Summary: Renny and her two best friends, Ivy and Nikki, take an unexpected trip to Washington. Well there, they meet three strangers that will change their lives forever. Love, faith and trust are tested as old troubles collide with new ones and love finds all.
1. Washington

**Second story!! YAY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Like, holy crap, I just found out I don't own Twilight! SM owns all the good stuff!!**

**This is my newest story!! Yay!! **

**Um, unlike my other T rated story, this one does have some swearing and stuff in it. So ya. BEWARE!! LMAO.**

**ONWARD MARCH!!**

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Get Off My Back - Bryan Adams**  
**I Know You Want Me - Pitbull**  
**Sexy Superman - DJ Diamond**

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Renny! Really!" Nikita grumbled under her breath as she dusted off the dirt and mud off of the backside of her jeans. "You didn't need to go and push me over."

"But I did," I laughed at her.

She looked down at me, rolled her dark brown eyes, and shook her head.

Ivory was being timid Ivory, and she said nothing.

This was my life; Nikki yelling at me 'cause I did something wrong, Ivy being quiet, and of course, me laughing my butt off, and all of us swearing and using cuss words.

My friends and I were like the three _senoritas_of Belfield, North Dakota. Ivy and her blond-white hair and Nikki with her dark, expressive eyes and loud mouth, were my best friends, and they have been for almost three years now. We knew everything about each other; favorite colors, favorite sayings, favorite movies, each others enemies, how much we swear . . . how much we eat.

How we all met? Well, Nikki and I both lived on the same street for years, but she had three other sisters to hang out with, so she never bothered looking for a best friend, or even a _friend_ for that matter. Then, finally, when all of the sisters moved out, she noticed me. We clicked instantly; she yelled at me when I did something wrong, which made me become somewhat well mannered, and I stopped her from doing stupid things; if we hadn't met each other then, we'd probably would have met each other in a juvenile detention center. When we had met Ivy, Ivy told Nikita that her name was quite unique and strange, and that she needs to blend in more, so she started calling her Nikki. The name stuck.

And Ivy, petite shy Ivy. She had just moved here from some place in Washington–like, Seattle or something–and all of the guys were trying to kiss her and stuff just because she was from a richer, upper middle class family. Nikki ended up breaking some kid's nose, and I gave three boys' bruises that were the size of Texas. And Ivy had gained her nickname for when she did mange to insult someone; that girl may be quiet, but man, she was like poison ivy when she verbally attacked people.

"Earth to Renita! Earth to _Renita_! Shit, Ivy, we've lost her!" Nikki yelled in my ear.

I yelped and went shooting toward the sky. My heart was racing when I landed on my feet after the jump, and I bared my teeth at her in a mock snarl. My ears were still ringing.

Ivy started to laugh, jumping off of the edge of the white wooden fence that she was sitting on. The fence she had been sitting on lined the road, keeping the cows in, and other animals out.

The sky was starting to clear after the rain that had happened only a few hours ago; it was light, and bright, with the sun high and clear in the sky. The dark gray clouds were heading toward the west, and they were almost gone. The road we were standing on was gravel, and it crunched under our feet when we walked. The many yellow wheat and grain field across the road from us were swaying with the breeze of wind that past by every few minutes. The other fence across the road was white too, but duller then the one Ivy had been sitting on. There were no trees for miles to come, so we just got to bask in the sunlight of the hot July air.

I loved this place. We were hanging out on the road by old Ben's house; he didn't like when other kids hung around on the road, but he didn't seem to mind when we did.

"Sorry," I admitted sheepishly. "I was thinking."

Ivy smiled at me, pushing a few strands of loose hair back behind her shoulders; I swear that girl has _never _cut her hair in her life. It was almost down to the bottom of her knees, and almost always in some sort of bun or braid to keep it out of her eyes. "Will you two stop yelling? I swear people back in Washington can hear you."

"Well, in that case," Nikki said teasingly before she started to shriek, "_I wish I could go to Washington and see where Ivy used to live_!"

"_And I want to see some of the coastal towns_!" I chimed in, screaming at the top of my lungs. "_And I want a pet_!"

"Why would people in Washington care if you wanted a pet?" Ivy asked, raising one of her very pale blond eyebrows.

"I have no clue." I shrugged. "I just want a pet."

"A spider?" Nikki suggested, her red hair shaking with her as she laughed. Her hair was the middle length; it was to her shoulders, and quite wavy, so wavy even with Ivy's very expensive straighter, we had never been able to get all of the waves out.

I mock snarled again, and snapped out, "Shut the hell up, you insane witch." They knew I had a fear of spiders, and they loved to tease me about it. Even the thought of the bug with more then four legs, hair, and like, a thousand eyes were enough to scare the crap out of me.

"A daddy-long legs maybe!" Nikki said thoughtfully. "Or a black widow!"

I was shivering and whining now. "Nikki, stop it!" Images of spiders where coming to mind, and I hated the feeling of the creepy cold fingers that seemed to crawl up my spine. The fear felt like a spider, the creepy cold spider that was crawling up my spine.

"Shut up Nikki," Ivy said, coming to the rescue. She placed a delicate looking hand on my shoulder. "You know she'll have nightmares."

"Isn't that the point?" Nikki asked, shaking out her red hair.

Ivy rolled her eyes this time. "We won't get you a spider, Renny."

"You better not. Remember the last time someone showed me a spider? The ass licker had a bruise for about four weeks!" I cried.

"Ass licker? Where'd you come up with that one?" Nikki asked, laughing again; her laugh was loud and very catchy.

I shrugged. "I was going to say ball licker, but he'd probably like that."

Ivy stuck her tongue out. "Ew, mental image."

"Oh please, just please! I didn't need that!" Nikki cried, covering her eyes. "Yeesh!"

I started to laugh, and we were all laughing until Ivy's cell phone rang. She whipped it out of her pocket, flipped it open and said, "Ivory here. Oh hey Mom!" There was a pause, and the grin she was wearing slipped away from her face. "Oh. _Oh_."

Shock filled my veins as I stared at Nikki. I knew she was thinking that same thing.

There was another pause, and the color drained from Ivy's face, and her eyes widened. "But I didn't think–Yes, I know, I know. Dad doesn't like that. But still, shouldn't we–" She was cut off, and her jaw hardened. "Well, Dad can't keep me from seeing Grandma Rosie, can he?" There was another pause. "Sure as shit he can't. I don't care if Grandma Rosie and Dad don't get along. He can't just do that. It's wrong."

Nikki's eyes widened, and the shock flared; we all knew about Ivy's grandma. She was the sweetest, kindest old lady ever, and she made freaking awesome cookies.

"Mom, I'm packing. I'm going to see Grandma Rosie." With that, Ivy flipped the phone shut.

"What the hell was that about?" Nikki asked.

Wonder flooded through my own system, covering up the shock as I nodded eagerly.

"We're going to Washington," Ivy said flatly.

* * *

**Okay, just to clear some things up:**

**This is after Breaking Dawn.**

**Ivy's real name is Ivory, but it explains why she's called Ivy. She's sixteen.**

**Nikki's real name is Nikita (Pronouced Na-KEE-tah) and it explains above. She's seventeen.**

**Renny's real name is Renita (Pronouced Ren-EE-TAH) and it doesn't explain above so I guess I'll just not tell you and make you find out later in the story. XD She just turned sixteen.**

**Um, this is only my second fanfic, and I do like reviews!! It helps me write faster, AND prevents global warming!! Haha, I'm kidding about the global warming thing. :P XD**

**That's it, I think. THANKS FOR READING!!**

**Bai!**


	2. Mac' An' Cheese

**Still at school, but able to update!! :P XD My teacher is going to kill me if she sees me on here, some I'm going to go quick before she notices anything.**

**This chapter isn't my best work, because I typed it all up at school. SORRY!!**

**THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS!!**

**This chapter is out to the person who made this story possible: -BELLA-lilly-. You seriously rock my socks off. I'm sorry I was such an ass and forgot about the dedication in the first chapter. XD THANKS!! :D ^-^ **

**Playlist for Chapter:**

**Shut Up And Sleep With Me - Sin With Sebastian (Random song, I tell you. XD)**  
**Jesse's Girl - Rick Springfield**

* * *

Nikki was talking even before I could think of anything. "Are you sniffing glue, Ivy? There is no '_we_'. It's just you. All you. My mom would _freak _if I just suddenly went to Washington." Nikki shook her head violently, making her red hair fly.

I was so evious of her hair. I had short, straight black hair that did nothing but fly around crazily with the wind.

I looked at Ivy, raising my eyebrows, forgetting my envy quickly, knowing that I had a lot more time to envy about it later. We knew that Nikki had barely any fears–okay, if you don't count heights–but her expression was one of confused and mild terror.

I had no feelings or thoughts against the notion; I was going to go with Ivy, even if it killed me. She was my best friend–best friends stick together–and I knew her grandma had met us before–back when we were all fifteen–and had fallen in love with us. She said that we were like her missing two grandchildren and we had rejoined by "grand relative" radar. I knew we would be safe because she lived in a larger house with three bedrooms. And besides, if someone didn't go with her, her grandmother would have a fit, and we all knew that.

Of course I had to get around my parents, but I'd think of that later.

The grandma made the best cookies ever; if anything, I knew those would be worth going through the trouble of my parents.

Ivy sighed. "Nikki, who else but you and Renny will go with me? If I try and go alone, I know my grandma's going to spazz out and think something's wrong. That lady is seventy-five and she'll go nuts and probably have a heart attack." Ivy turned to face Nikki, knowing that I was going to go, even if my mom and dad told me not to. Ivy's face was pinched into a pout. "Please, Nikki? Please?"

Nikita crossed her arms and stared at Ivory. "No."

I bared my teeth at her in a mock grimace, knowing that if I was going to go, she would have to come with too. "Go or I'll hurt you," I said.

Nikki turned a death glare on me, and her dark eyes looked like bottomless glaciers. It made me shiver, smile and shrug. She then went back and stared at Ivy, who was staring back with icy blue eyes and a tense frown.

I looked up at the sky, knowing that the stare out could last for hours on end. The dark clouds were out of sight now, and the wind was slowly diminishing. I tapped my foot on the gravel ground, making the tiny rocks crunch annoyingly. I sighed, letting my mind wonder as they stared each other down.

Going to Washington wouldn't be much of a problem with my dad--he was all for going around the world and getting as much of it in as I could--but my mom would probably have a whole farm before even considering letting me go. It was just how my mom was. I was so much like my father it wasn't even funny; I never thought about the trouble I'd be in if I did something wrong.

The silence was endless until Nikki groaned and rolled her eyes. "I never frickin' win anything anymore. All right, all right. I'll go, I'll go."

Ivy threw her arms around Nikki's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it!"

Happiness washed through me. We were all going to go!

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Tell me that when I actually get there," Nikki grumbled as Ivy released her.

Ivy then turned to me. Before she could even open her mouth, I cut her off and said, "I'm in. You know I am."

"Only for my grandma's cookies." Ivy snickered playfully before going on in a serious voice, "Okay. So, my mom knows I'm going, I just have to get around my dad. Nikki, how are you going to convince your parents?"

Nikki shrugged. "Easy. I have a sister somewhere in Washington that I haven't seen in forever. I'll just say that you two are going to Washington, and well I'm there I'll go and visit her. Simple."

Ivy looked at me. "Renny?"

Ah shit. Hadn't thought of that. "Um, well, I can always say you dragged me. Or maybe . . ." I trailed off, tapping my chin with one finger thoughtfully.

Ivy sighed. "You really suck, you know that? I'll think of something for you. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Ivy!" I cried happily. Relief fell over us in a wave, and I knew we were all going to be able to go and have a bunch of fun.

"Now, to go and deal with the parents," Ivy said.

Both Nikki and I groaned.

* * *

Both Ivy and I were sitting in her small, beat up, yellow painted Chevy car. The air was hot, and Ivy was fiddling with the radio, pressing and turning the knob on the dash frantically.

We were in front of Nikki's strange blue colored house. The wind was gone in town, and the green grass of the lawn was a startling contrast to the yellow wheat fields that we had been surrounded by just an hour ago.

We had already dealt with Ivy's mom–she said as long as Nikki's parents and my parents were okay with it, we could all go–and we were now waiting for Nikki. Knowing her, she's probably trying to stuff the kitchen sink into her suite case.

Ivy stuck her middle finger up at the radio. "Stupid ass thing," she mumbled as the station she had managed to get cut off suddenly.

I laughed. "Well, this is going to be a boring cross country drive if your radio doesn't work."

"It works," Ivy said, trying to defend her radio. "It just doesn't like me some days."

Suddenly, Nikki came out of her house, swinging the white door open wide. She had two suite cases, one deep navy blue, and the other blood red. She hobbled down her sidewalk and to the car, where she managed to open the truck. She flung the suite cases in the trunk, and then made her way to the back doors. She launched herself into the back seat.

"Hell, what did you pack?" I asked as Ivy slowly started to drive down the street; the car had already been started.

Nikki pretended to think for a moment. "Um, clothes, sleep wear, books, C.D.'s, my little mini stereo that runs on batteries, batteries, tooth brush, tooth paste, under wear, and a month's supply of mac' an' cheese."

I turned around just so I could stare at her. "Mac' an' cheese? Did you even think of bringing a pot?"

Nikki's eyes went wide. "Ahhh, shit. I knew I forgot something!"

Ivy suddenly piped up as I felt the car lurch to a stop. "Renny, you gotta get out now."

Ah, double shit.

* * *

**Mwhahaha!! **

**Love it? Like it? GET ME OUT OF THIS SCHOOL PLEASE?!**

**Review!! It makes me write faster!**


	3. Grounded

**Bahhhh!!!! :( :'(**

**Well, I haven't been updating recently because I, the stupid person who never hands in any work, got grounded because of my report card. I got a 66 in math, and my mom freaked, so now I'm not able to update for at least another f-ing week. e.e UGHH. I've already gone without the computer for a week, and I swear, it's torture.**

**Also, I'm not going to be updating frequently because I now have to work on my math almost every day after school and after super so that I can get my grades up to an amazing over 70 percent. **

**Ya. Like that's ever going to happen. Over 70. Psst, that's like, insane to even think about!! XD**

**Anywhoo, enough about me and my failing grades. I may as well go. I'm only on right now because my mom left the house, so I'm able to sneak on.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! THANKS FOR DEALING WITH MY CRAP!!**

**XOXO,**

**Ally**


	4. To Washington!

**FREEDOM!! Sweet, wonderful FREEDOM!!**

**Well, actually, I'm not free. I have a time limit on the computer now. e.e Grrr.**

**This chappy isn't my best because I haven't updated in awhile. I'm just going to have to get back into the swing of things, which might take me awhile. XD**

**10, I repeat, 10 reviews!!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (Non creeper, like, of course.)**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Follow Me - Uncle Cracker**  
**Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry**  
**I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth**  
**The Hamster Dance - Hampton The Hamster (My theme song at the moment. XD)**

* * *

"My mom didn't freak," Nikki said, trying to convince me that it was all right. "She thinks I'm going to go see Mel, my sister."

"Renny doesn't have a sister," Ivy pointed out, as she swung back to look at us.

"Yeah. I don't." My voice was shaky; my dad and mom could yell pretty loud. . . . "Hey, how long are we going for?" I asked.

"I said two months," Nikki said, grinning as she wiggled her red eyebrows. "You know my extremely easy going parents. They probably won't care if I was going to Vegas to be a stripper."

Ivy laughed. "I said three, and I agree Nikki; your parents are more easy going than Renny's."

I sighed. My parents were far from being easy going when it came to me leaving the state. "You guys are no help. Well, see you on the other side," I mumbled.

I slowly got out, the hot air hitting me like a semi. I breathed it in, taking in my house for what might be the last time for quite a while.

It was white with dark shingles, and the green of the front lawn made it look extremely pale, like it was an alien or some sort of alien-like thing. Of course, there were no trees, and the only thing that was making any noise was the wind chimes that blew with the hot breeze.

I slowly walked up the concrete side walk, and up the two steps to my front door. I breathed in hugely, and I opened the door, swinging it widely.

My house was mainly living room when I first walked in–I was greeted with black leather sofas, a wooden coffee table, lamenate floor, and a T.V. that was fairly sized. To the left, was a door way that lead to the yellow-themed kitchen. The walls were painted a light white in the living room, and yellow, I knew, in the kitchen.

"Hey, Renita, I'm in the kitchen!" My mom's voice greeted me before I could even say anything.

"Frickin' mind reader," I grumbled, pulling off my sneakers before I slowly crossed through the living room, and into the kitchen.

"And I told you not to say that," My mom chided. She was in the middle of the yellow kitchen–the counter's were a strange black stuff, the fridge and stove were stainless steel, and there was a stainless steel sink that was right beside the stove–and she was up to her elbows in some sort of batter that smelt like chocolate.

"Would you rather me say fu–" I stopped when my mom gave me a look that could kill birds in mid flight. "Okay, okay, point cha' making?"

"Chocolate drop cupcakes," she replied, smiling at me. Her laugh-wrinkled face that reminded me so much of myself was spread into a smile, and her dark brown hair was piled in messy curls upon her head. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in to ask you a few questions," I said, my voice dropping the joking tone. My stomach felt as if it were about to explode, and I hoped that today she might be in an easy going mood.

My mom raised her eyebrows. "Okay. Shoot." She pulled her hands out of the dark brown dough so she could place them on her hips.

"Well, let's say someone wanted to go somewhere, and invited me to come with. But that somewhere, is like, really far away. Could I still go?" I was grinning sheepishly at the end of the few sentences. The butterflies in my stomach flew around, making me want to double over and puke.

My mom's eyebrows furrowed together. "Let me guess. Ivory–who never asks anything of you–asked if you and Nikita could both go somewhere with her–let's say Washington–and you were wondering if you could go."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened. "How the hell do you know that?"

My mom playfully slapped my arm. "Watch the cusses, Renny."

"How do you freaking know that?" I asked again, being stubborn.

"It's called a little bird told me." My mom grinned at me. "Actually, Ivory's mother called shortly before you came, knowing that Ivory would probably ask you and Nikita to come along with her. I talked it out with her, then your father, and it seems harmless enough."

Someone must have put something in my mother's coffee this morning, and it sure as hell wasn't me. I stared in disbelief. "So I'm allowed to go?"

My mother nodded, her face calm and understanding. "It's not like you were planning to do anything else this summer."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering."But where's the yelling, the 'I never want you to go anywhere!' that should be coming out of your mouth at this second?" I asked, my curiosity edging to a peak.

"Ren-Ren," she said, using my childish nickname. She reached over and embraced me; she smelt of flour and flowers. "Your such a good kid; you've never gotten into any major trouble–besides the one time you kicked three boys in a vain attempt to help Ivory–and you always help around the house. You deserve to go somewhere nice." The pure truth slipped into her voice, and I could tell she wasn't angry with me at all, and that I was going to be able to go without any problems. "That and I think Ivory needs you to look out after Nikita."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, tears of happiness filling my eyes. I was still quite surprised that she hadn't yelled at me yet. "You won't regret letting me go!"

She let me go. "Now go pack. You need to pack everything from swim wear to thick sweaters."

I nodded. "Thanks again, Mom."

She tapped my nose with one flour-covered finger. "You'll always be my little girl, Renita."

A faint thought ticked in my mind, and I had a brain wave."You'll always be my mom, Mom. Oh, and hey, one other question."

"Yes?"

"Can I pack a pot?"

"Nikita grabbed a bunch of mac and cheese again?"

"Yup."

"There's a yellow one under the sink."

* * *

The air was colder as it hit me. I was exiting the house with my mom and my trail, drilling me with questions about what I packed–a bunch of jeans, shirts, sweaters, one bikini that Nikki made me buy, tampons, and the canary yellow pot–and I had to tell her every thing I had packed. She helped me get the suite case into the trunk of Ivy's car. Once we were finishing hauling my purple suite case, my mom embraced me once more, tightly.

"Be back in two months. You here me? Two months." My mom was trying to be stern, but her voice was shaking.

"Yes, Mom," I said, my voice quivering too. I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"I love you," she said, pulling away. "Take care of yourself, and of each other."

"I will. Love you too," I said. "Are you sure this is okay with dad and you?"

"For the last time, yes. You deserve it." I felt a wave of relief wash through me again as she said that.

"Thanks, again." I grinned. "See you."

"Take care!" My mom cried after me as I slid in the back seat of Ivy's car. It took me a few times, but I managed to slam the door shut on the fourth.

Nikki was belting out a string of yells beside me. "_Yes_! Whoo! We're going to _Washington_!"

I laughed, my eyes focusing on Ivy's best up fabric seats. Ivy was laughing too, her pale hair shimmering in the dimmer, sunset light. She started up the car–it sputtered and groaned in protest, but started anyway–and we pulled away from the curb. I could see my mom waving from the sidewalk, and I grinned, and waved back.

"_TO WASHINGTON_!!!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs.

* * *

**Ta-da! Here it is!!!**

Thanks for dealing with my absence!!! THANKS FOR READING!!

Review please!!


	5. Stucked

**Ahhh!!**

**Still grounded. Don't have time to explain. Sorry. Will explain when can.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**We Like To Party - Vegnaboys**  
**Doctor Jones - Aqua**  
**Are You Gonna Be My Girl - JET**

* * *

"How'd this happen!?" Nikki screamed, stamping her foot on the dusty grassy ground. Many cars past by us, most of them slowing down to stare at us, but not help. Rude asses.

Ivy was in the driver's seat, fumbling with the wheel and gas petal. Both Nikki and I were behind the car, and I was leaning against the trunk of it. Nikki held a pot of mac an' cheese in her hands; we had stopped at the last gas station and had made it in the microwave that they had let us use.

I stared uselessly at Ivy's yellow car. "I told her that it was going to break down. First the radio, then the brake, and now the gas petal. We're going to be stuck for a while, you know."

Nikki waved me off with her oversized spoon. "It's Ivy's first car. She'll fix it."

"Did you not hear where she got it from? She got it from her great uncle, who ran over a fence with it. I'm fairly sure we're going to be stuck." I sighed, looked up into the cloudy sky. It seemed that Washington's weather was nothing but rain and clouds.

When we had entered Washington, Nikki and I had to get out and belt out how excited we where before we kept going. That was last had just exited busy hurry-or-someone-will-run-you-over Seattle less than two hours ago; we were right outside of Port Angeles at the moment, and now we were stuck, on the side of the road, because of Ivy's hand-me-down car.

The highway was lined with the dark green trees of the many forests, a startling contrast to the light gray clouds that loomed over us. The air was thick, and it felt, and smelt, like it was going to rain soon. Yuck.

"At least we've got food," Nikki said, grinning.

"I guess," I replied. "Give me the pot."

Nikki handed the pot over, with the giant over sized plastic spoon. I looked at the food inside of it, scooped up a spoonful of noddles, and I shoved them in my mouth. They were still warm, and I smiled as the cheesy taste filled my mouth.

I heard Ivy's furious huff before a slam. She came up beside me, her hair piled on her head in a messy bun, and her blue eyes frazzled.

"So?" Nikki asked hopefully.

Ivy only said two words. "We're. Stuck."

"Aw, shit!" I said around a mouthful.

Ivy nodded. "We're stuck. I _think _it's my transmission, but I'm no car-person." She sighed, and rolled her eyes to the sky. "You might want to start flagging down cars."

"I'll do it!" Nikki cried, grabbing the pot out my hands extremely quickly. She then skipped out from the mini ditch we were in, and on to the side of the road. She stuck out her thumb, balancing the pot on her left hip with the other hand.

"Not only are we stuck, we're screwed too," I mumbled to Ivy.

Ivy smiled, but nodded.

Nikki stuck her thumb out farther, and somehow, got the attention of a small blue Mustang. I grinned in delight as it slowed, pulling up beside Nikki quickly with the squeal of brakes.

I looked at Ivy in disbelief, and Ivy returned my look. It was just like we were still in North Dakota; we were exchanging secret looks about Nikki.

I heard Nikki say, "Hey! We're stuck on the side of the road. Got any jump cables or whatever makes cars work?"

There was a muffled reply, before Nikki jumped back, and the four doors of the Mustang opened, swinging.

They were all Native Americans. One was extremely muscular, and his hair was to his ears and looked like black velvet. Another was extremely thin, and had a lean, russet face, his hair to his chin and parted in the middle. The third was the shortest, and he was grinning happily, his hair sticking up. The fourth was tall, muscular, but had an angular chin.

They were all smoking hot, with lots of muscles and handsome faces, but they were all extremely huge, and even Nikki looked scared.

"Oh. My. Shit," Ivy mumbled, before she scampered back into her car, the car shaking before she slammed the door shut. "I'm not here!" she screamed.

"Sure as hell you aren't," I mumbled, knowing that she was probably blushing like crazy. She was horrible with males. Hell, that was why when we first met, both Nikki and I had to save her from a hoard of them.

"Yeah," the fourth one said, smiling. "I'll be right back."

He want around the side of the car, and to the trunk of his car. Nikki grinned wildly, and motioned for the rest of them to follow her. All of them did, but the beefiest one kept staring at her with wide, vacant eyes, like he was seeing the sun for the every first time.

She past by me quickly, shoving the pot into my hands. "Don't eat my food," she said before going to the driver's door of Ivy's car. She kicked it. "Get out, Ivy! They're going to help!"

I grabbed the spoon, and quickly shoved a spoonful into my mouth, grinning and trying not to laugh.

Ivy slowly slipped out of the car, the door sticking every few inches. She finally got fed up with it, and kicked it open. She got out, and I quickly looked at the Native Americans. The one with the chin-length hair was staring at Ivy like the bulky one was staring at Nikki; like they were both seeing their personal suns for the very first time.

Ivy started laughing when she saw me shove another spoonful of food into my mouth. Nikki whipped her head toward me, and her eyes when wide.

I swallowed, and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm hungry."

"All I've got are some jump cables and a battery charger," A voice said.

I whipped around to see the fourth guy coming but with what looked like bungee cord and a giant mini microwave. I followed him with my eyes as he went toward the hood of Ivy's car.

My eyes just scanned over the shortest, but he was staring at me like he had just discovered a deep new-found love for me. It was extremely creepy, so creepy, I ended up avoiding eye contact with him.

Ivy followed the fourth guy as he ripped open the hood of her car, her eyes staring in bewilderment at the number of strange thing in the car engine.

Nikki grabbed the pot out of my hands and bared her teeth at me. I still held onto the spoon though, and I kept it out of her reach. Nikki's dark eyes flared with anger, and her red hair made her look extremely witch-y.

Letting my childish side come outin a vain attempt to have some random fun, I screamed, "Ivy! She's trying to take my spoon!"

Ivy, who was used to our mood swings, replied, "Nikki, leave her alone! Renny, give her the damn pot. If I have to come over there, I'm going to beat on both of you."

Nikki and I stared at each other before I gave her the spoon, and she stepped away from me. We both grinned like we were mad.

"Yes, _mother_," we both said in unison.


	6. No More Food

**Okay, note to self. NEVER FORGET TO UPDATE AGAIN.**

**Hell, I'M SO SORRY! I've been cramming for finals that are creeping up on me, and I'm STILL having to work on my math. I feel like a bitch for completely forgetting about you guys, and worst of all, I only have this tiny little chapter which is basically nothing. And it's REALLY crappy. Damn, so sorry about dropping the ball. **

**On the good side, new story coming out? Maybe, I dunno. **

**Anyways, I'm going to go. I still have to type up another chapter to "Dancing With The Wolves."**

**Ahhhh shit. **

**P.S. (Sorry about the swears.)**

**ONWARD!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**We Like To Party (Crazy Frog Remix) - Vegnaboys**  
**Dream Girl - Basshunter**

* * *

Ivy turned to face us, her nostrils flaring. Her eyes turned into icy stones, and she was suddenly shaking. We both knew that she hated it when we called her our mother. She bit her bottom lip, white against pink. She looked as if she were about to rip our heads off, and if so, she was going to do it painfully, slowly, and happily.

"Nikki! _Renny_!" She screamed, though her scream was still soft.

"Run!" Nikki shrieked, and with a small squeak, she shoved the pot of food into my arms.

"Aaaaayyyeeeeee!" I yelped as Nikki flew past me, bumping into me. Ivy didn't bother going for me; she past by me in a blur of pale blond as I could hear her screaming at Nikki to get back there.

The males all stared after Ivy and Nikki, and then they all turned to stare at me.

"Are they going to hurt each other?" The thinner one asked, worry shaking in his voice.

I watched as in the distance, but still in the small ditch like thing on the side of the road, as Ivy tackled Nikki to the ground. I heard Nikki swear a few times. "Eh," I replied, "I'm not sure. It just all depends on how many swears they both say." I turned my back to my fighting friends to look straight at the Native Americans.

The shortest one, the one who had been staring at me, laughed. "That's kind of like you and Jake, hey Paul?" He kept nudging the bulkiest one.

Ah. So Mr. Muscles-Who-Stares-At-Nikki was actually Paul. Nice to know a name.

Paul laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

I looked down at the pot in my hands. My stomach suddenly growled uselessly."Don't tell Nikki I ate this," I told them before I began to shovel down a few spoonfuls of food.

They all grinned and laughed, and they looked like they were having a grand old time. The shortest one laughing the loudest and the hardest.

"_Renny_!" Nikki's voice screamed, boomin' like a loud speaker. "_My food_!"

"Holy shit!" I cried, my nerves shot. I swear I jumped three feet into the air, my shriek echoing off the ever-green trees. The pot fell out of my hands and onto the ground, upside down, yellow smearing with grass and dirt. Once I was back on my feet, I whipped around to find Nikki staring at the ground.

"Renny. You. Do. Realize. That. Was. Our. Only. Food. Source," Nikki said the words deliberately slow.

"We'll make some more when we get to Forks," Ivy said, appearing at Nikki's side. She rolled her blue eyes, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

Nikki said, "If we make it to Forks. So, what's the four-one-one on the car?"

I was suddenly shocked back into reality and why we were actually on the side of the road. I nodded eagerly.

The guy who had looked at Ivy's car sighed. "Well, it's basically everything. That car is totally shot. Sorry."

Disappointed flooded through my veins like hot molten lava. Ivy squinted at her car, glaring at it. "Piece of crap," she mumbled. "I knew it was going to break down sooner or later."

"Piece of shit," Nikki corrected.

"Watch the swears, Nikita," I told her, grinning wildly.

Nikki mock snarled at me when I used her full name, her red hair dancing like a flame in the wind. "Go. To. Hell."

"Not if you go first." I grinned wildly again, enjoying the look of annoyence that spread across her face.

"Okay, enough you two." Ivy held up her hands up as if she could physically stop the conversation. "There's only so much of Nikki-and-Renny-being-stupid I can handle."

The males stifled some laughter as Nikki glared at Ivy. I glared at Ivy myself, as well, and she just smiled and grinned back.

"Well, how are we supposed to get to Forks? Do one of you guys have a cell phone or something?" I pleaded.

They all shook there heads in unison.

"But you could always ride with us," The shorter one suggested.

* * *

**See? Told you. Crappy.**

**Thanks for dealing with my absence, and as soon as I get back into the swing of things, I promise things will be better!**

**Bai!**


	7. Sorry

**WAHHHH! T^T**

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't been updating. I've been uber busy with studying for finals, so I'm probably not going to be updating until next week. I'm so sorry, and I promise, I'll have chapter for you once I get time. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!

Please don't be mad, guys. I'm sorry. :( :(

I mean, I've been having some awesome ideas for my stories, but I just never have time to type them up and then fight my stupid computer and then update it because it takes like twenty minutes because I own one of the stupid '98 computers that don't like to load very fast. GRRR.

I have to go study now. SORRY AGAIN!

Please review; I don't know how well I've been doing on the past chapters of my stories, and I haven't gotten very many reviews, so I'm starting to think I'm getting crappier!

Luffles you guys SO MUCH! SORRY!

Bai!

~Ally


	8. Cramped In A Car

**Hai! ^-^**

**I'm sorta kinda back! I've still got two final tests to write, but I got to go home early today, so I'm going to update this story, even though I said I probably wasn't going to be able to update until next week. O.o**

**For those of you who did wish me luck on my tests, YOUR LUCK IS WORKING! I've got the results of two of my tests already, and I got over 80 PERCENT on BOTH OF THEM! THANKIES SO SO SO SO MUCH! XD :D ;) **

**My friend's phone went off in the middle of our test today, and our teacher was like, "Who was that?" It was SOOO funny. XD XD XD **

**Again, I say, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile!**

**ONWARD MARCH!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Crazy Bitch - Buckcherry**  
**Sexy Bitch - David Guetta**  
**Closer - Nine Inch Nails (OMFGTSC, don't ask. XD)**

* * *

Ivy, Nikki and I stared in disbelief. The wind blew slowly, lazily, through the trees beside us, and then tousled our hair.

Ivy raised her blond eyebrows just as Nikki raised her red ones. I cocked one brow at them, and they knew what I wanted to do. Then, without looking at the boys any longer, we turned our backs on them, and huddled together like cold ducks. Nikki wound one arm over my shoulders, and one arm around Ivy's waist so we looked kind of like a football team.

"We have no other way to get back," Ivy said, whispering. "I think we should do it."

"Hello, it's called rape! I still want to be a virgin after this trip is over," Nikki broke in hotly. Her dark eyes were sparked with worry and curiosity. "And besides, we could walk faster then that dude could drive."

A wave of worry flooded through me. What if we never got back home? What if we did get raped? Would someone hear us all screaming at the tops of our lungs? I couldn't surpress the worry and fright that was over throwing my system.

Ivy's brows furrowed thoughtfully. She then twisted her head back to look back at the males, who were smiling sheepishly at us. "How many seats does that thing have?"

The one male, the male who had looked at Ivy's engine, then said, "Four, but we could probably fit five." He looked at his friends, who nodded like crazed clowns.

No wonder Nikki was scared.

Ivy whipped her head back around, staring at us wildly. "Shishkabob," she muttered.

"Rape," Nikki whispered again, reminding Ivy of what she had said seconds before.

"I know, I know," Ivy said, still quietly. "But Forks is like, two hours away from here! How are we suppose to get there when my piece of crap car is broken, and we don't even have any money on us!"

"Three, actually. It's three hours to Forks," One of the males, I think it was Paul, said.

My eyes went wide. "Their listening."

Ivy held out her hands, and faced the palms to the sky. She then moved them up and down, like she was weighting her options. "Rape or get to my grandma. . . . Rape or grandma. . . ."

Suddenly, as if we hadn't already had enough, there was a rumble of thunder in the distance. Nikki's already wide eyes went wider, and she groaned pitifully.

Something wet hit my head. It was cold, like the water I could get out of the tap back home. I looked upward, and something else hit my nose, and ran down toward my mouth. The gray clouds above were swirling annoyingly, like they were taunting us and the wind blew again, this time harder. It was chilly, too. The wind blew another gale, and it made the evergreen trees by us sway dangerously.

"Rain," I moaned, closing my eyes. A flash of anger came over me, but then I remembered. It wasn't my fault it was raining. But still, even though it wasn't _my _fault it was raining, it was sure raining.

And we were on the side of the road, with a broken down car, no food, and a bunch of hot Native Americans.

Ah hell.

"Rain!" Ivy whimpered.

Nikki looked as if she were about to cry. "Why? Why?"

As if the rain hated us, it started to rain harder. Now, I couldn't count the rain drops that were hitting my head, face and arms.

Ivy pulled herself away from Nikki and I, and she started toward the Native American's blue Mustang. "Sorry, but I chose rape. Not only do we have no more food left, it's raining. I hate the rain." She then started toward her own car, popped open the trunk, and grabbed her suite case, heaving it. The lean faced Native American quickly ran to her aid.

I turned to Nikki. "Well?" I asked, my worry almost peaking, causing my stomach to chur wildly. "What are we doing?"

Nikki rolled her eyes to the sky. "I have no clue."

I quickly turned back to Ivy, who was watching as the Native American got her suite case into the trunk of the car. He then motioned for her to get inside the car, and she quickly turned our way.

Fear and surprise was shadowing those beautiful, eletric blue eyes. I could barely contain my worry for her; she would never be able to fight against one of those big Native Americans alone.

I then noticed that only the bulky one and the shorter one where left; the driver was in the driver's seat, and the lean faced one was in the car with Ivy.

I considered my own options. If I stayed, I'd either get picked up by some creeper or die of starvation or both. If I went, the worst that could happen was rape and death, right?

But then I thought of how many seats there were. There were four seats, which meant all three of us would have to sit on some dude's lap.

Casting a quick glance at Nikki, I watched her face. It's tanned bone structure was pulled into a thinking pout, and I wished I could think more like her. Knowing her, she was probably thinking of rigging up some sort of thing that would chop someone's head off if they tried to touch her.

Well, if Ivy was going, both Nikki and I should be fine too, right? I breathed out slowly, letting my worry roll of me in waves. I would be fine, with Nikki and Ivy. We would protect each other's back's when we had to, and we could all kill them in a matter of a few hours of torture.

I shivered, looking at Nikki again. The rain was dripping off of her rain in rivers, and she looked like she wasn't enjoying being soaked in the rain.

"I'm going with her," I whispered suddenly.

Nikki's eyes glared at me. "Are you trying to loose your virginity?"

"No," I replied back, still attempting to calm my worry. "But Ivy's going, and I'm not leaving her alone."

Nikki's eyes then flashed with worry. "You're leaving me then?"

I sighed, shaking my head in a vain attempt to calm myself down. "Nikita, I can't leave Ivory alone. You shouldn't either." My stomach churred again, and I swore under my breath, trying not to puke.

"Call me a frickin' banshee," Nikki mumbled, "and kill me now."

I gulped, and I started toward Ivy's car, my feet mushing under the soft mossy ground. I made it to the trunk, and I ripped it open, grabbing my suite case with a small grunt. The shorter male was beside me and grabbing it from me in seconds, a giant smile planted on his face. I let him have it, my worry making me shiver, and he and I made our way toward the Mustang. I slowly went around the back, and I opened the door.

The inside smelt of coffee and cheese. Ivy was in the back with the lean-faced male, intimately having a conversation with him about where he was from and where she was from. Ivy whipped her head toward me, and smiled sheepishly, and patted the seat next to her.

"Renny, I was just talking to Embry about North Dakota," Ivy said softly. "He and his friends are from La Push! That's not that far from Forks."

I slowly sighed, and let my body creep into the seat beside Ivy. The one Native American was in the driver's seat, and now the younger one was looking around. I felt my body move without me asking it to; I was almost sitting on Ivy, but I waved the younger male toward me.

"Sit," I ordered him.

He gladly followed my wimpy order. Once he was sitting down, I gulped down the rest of the random fear, and I slowly sat on his lap. Even though their was only Ivy, the male who was dubbed Embry, me and the younger one, we were all crammed. And I was already sitting on someone!

To make matters worst, the big one, Paul, then open the door, making a torrent of rain fall on top of me. He jumped into the passenger's seat, and closed the door. His hair was soaked, and so was his bare chest.

"She won't budge," Paul said, shaking his head, and I could tell he was gritting his teeth. "She just told me to screw off and get into the car." He then looked back at his, and grinned wildly, his mild rage replaced. "Got any breathing space back there?"

"Not really," Ivy breathed.

Ivy then gasped as Embry grabbed her waist, and slowly placed her on his lap. Her whole face turned a wild cherry red as Embry put his hands behind his head, weaving them together like a net. We had a little more breathing room now, and I shivered, the rain still wet and cold on my skin.

The younger one looked over my shoulder. "Are you cold?"

"No," I lied, not wanting anything else this stupid to happen to me.

To destract myself, I looked out the window, watching as tiny streams of water ran down the glass. Past that, in the torrents of rain, I could see a head of red hair who was starting to bob toward us.

Suddenly the door beside me opened, and there stood Nikita, her hair soaking and swinging dangerously. "Make some damn room, please."

* * *

**Hey! There it is! I could have acutally put this into two chapters, but I decided not to . . . . XD ;)**

**Everyone who has final exams to write: GOOD LUCK!**

**Thanks for reading you guys! Loves you all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Bai! ^-^**


	9. Bacon, Babies, And A Whole Lotta Love

**HAIYA!**

**I'm able to update today, and it's a big butt update! I have to update it today thought because I'm not going to be updating for awhile now-family stuff-so I thought that I might as well get this out here now. XD XD **

**31 reviews! HELL YA! XD ^-^ THANKS YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY!**

**P.S. Pay attention to the POV's. It changes. XD**

**ONWARD!**

**Playlist For Chapter: (It's a big one O.o)**

**I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today - Avenue Q (Twenty some seconds of my life I'm never going to get back. O.o)**  
**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom - Vegnaboys**  
**Kung Fu Fighting - Foo Fighters**  
**Fireflies - Owl City**  
**Goodbye Earl - Dixie Chicks (Random, but awesome.)**  
**If I Had One Million Dollars - Barenaked Ladies**  
**Goofy Goober Rock - Sponge Bob Square Pants**

* * *

We all started looking around, looking for room. Ivy was on top of a sheepish looking Embry, and I was in the lap of the younger one. There wasn't very much room between us, and Paul was taking up the passenger's seat. I blinked a few times, scanning the brown seats for some place for her to sit.

"Uh, Nikki, we don't have any–" Ivy started.

"I'm already soaked! Now please! _Move_!" Nikki commanded before she started climbing on top of me.

I leaned back, trying not to get Nikki's wet hair in my face. I ended up leaning farther into the younger Native American's body, and I could almost feel him smiling. Nikki climbed over top of me, and in between us, where she slunk herself down. She looked at me, and then Ivy, and then said to the driver, "Drive. Now."

The car slowly lurched forward, and soon, we were speeding along the wet, crazy high way.

I got a brain wave. "Oh _shit_, Nikki, your stuff!"

Nikki shrugged. "The car's locked, it'll be fine." She seemed careless of it as she grabbed her hair and started to wring it out on her lap.

Ivy and I stared at her like she had grown three heads. "O-o-o-okay," Ivy said alone, her statement more like a sigh.

"I'm Jared," The driver finally said, his voice breaking the following silence that was screaming at us like an enraged baby.

"I'm Paul," Paul said, looking back at us again, smiling.

Embry laughed, his chest rumbling and shaking a disturbed Ivy. "I'm Embry."

"And I'm Seth," The male I was sitting on said.

Ivy jumped into the conversation with more enthuiasim then before. "I'm Ivory, but I go by Ivy." She looked back at Embry, her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"I'm Nikita, but I go by Nikki." Nikki's reply was short and simple.

"My full name is Renita, but I go by Renny," I laughed, smiling.

The air was filled with friendship, even though we were all strangers traveling in the same car.

* * *

"_Forks_! Hell, I never thought I'd be so happy to see it!" Ivy exclaimed as we all piled out of the car.

We were in a concrete parking lot of some place called "Ben's Store". Jared had asked if we could stop there because that was where all the guys were all heading before they came and found us. We had agreed, because Nikki got really hungry and had some craving for bacon.

"Okay. So, Embry, Ivy, you two go grab the drinks and milk and junk. Paul, Nikki, you two go find the veggies and the meat. Renny, Seth, you two go find the eggs. I'll be sitting in the car waiting." Jared grinned before he slid back into the car and put his feet up onto the dash.

"Lazy ass," Paul muttered, shaking his head. Then he said, "C'mon, Nikki, let's go."

Nikki saluated both Ivy and I before she and Paul ran off, bickering over what kind of bacon to get. It was just like it had been in the car; they were like soul mates, meeting for the first time. Three hours stuck in a car with a guy does that to you.

It was the same thing with Ivy and Embry. With a quick wave to me, Embry and Ivy linked arms the like love puppies they were and started for the sliding doors.

"Shall we?" Seth asked in a southern gentalmen voice.

"Sure," I replied, grinning.

_**

* * *

**_

**NIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

"Where's the bacon?" I yelped shrilly.

So, I walk through a store with some really hot dude who looks like he's on steroids–and who keeps staring at me, might I add–only to find out there is _no bacon_?

Paul sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know. I feel your pain," he said as I stared at the empty white, refridgerated shelving.

I sniffled. "But I have raging cravings to fill. My stomach will shivel up into dust!" It was true; my own mother had told me before hand, that I have the cravings of a pregnant woman.

His eyes locked with mine, and I got lost in the deepness of them. It was like I was swimming in pools of melted dark chocolate. I sighed, and shivered, and then remember that I was in public. I snapped my eyes back to the shelving.

He looked behind me and his eyebrows raised. "Oh, look! That dude has like, two packs!"

"Where?" I cried, whipping around.

I saw the dude that had the bacon; he was carrying it with a carton of milk and a pack of cheese. He looked pissed to begin with, but too bad. He was going to either get even more pissed off, or he was going to be nice.

The wheels in my mind slowly started to turn, and I was having a brain blast. I slowly detached myself from Paul's hand. "Be. Right. Back," I said, smiling at him.

I could feel my confidence and my dentermination building, and I knew I was going to get what I wanted _when _I wanted it. I slowly made my way toward him, combing my fingers through my bright red hair. I then stopped straight in front of him, causing him to almost trip and fall straight onto the white tiled floor. "Hi. Sorry to bother you," I said in my sweetest voice, "But I was wondering if you could maybe give me a pack of that bacon."

The guy glared at me. "Get out of my way, bitch," he growled.

I looked back at Paul, who was staring at me with confused, deep, souful eyes that seemed to stare through me and into my soul.

"Um, but wait. It's just," I pretended to blink away tears. I had seen this done on a movie once, and I figure that hell, it'll work. "It's just my boyfriend over there has cancer, and he's not going to live for very long. He loves bacon, and I was just trying to get him some." I hiccuped, and turning away, pretending to sniffle. I caught Paul in the corner of my eye. He was grinning like a loon.

"_No_," the dude said, gritting his teeth. "I don't have any fucking time for this!"

"But, maybe I could just pay you for it–" I started, still trying to be sweet.

But then was when the ass pushed me out of the way. I went flying, crashing into a near by display of canned peas. Cans upon cans of peas fell onto me, and clunked against my head. Once they were done, I was surrounded by green cans, and my head buzzed with anger and pain. I could see Paul's face twist into one of fury, and he began to shake, baring his teeth in a snarl.

My own fury exploded. "Okay, _that's it_! I asked nicely!" I screamed as I lunged for the bacon.

_**

* * *

**_

**IVY'S POV**

* * *

Embry and I were still linking arms as we made our way to the dairy section. Embry was humming a sweet little tune that sounded very exotic. I attempted to sing along, but miserably failed.

I looked up at him. He seemed almost _perfect_ for me. He was sweet, but shy, yet funny and talkative. His skin was like russet silk, and his hair was the softest black ever. He was the Quileute male version of myself, and it was nice. Even just linking arms with him sent shivers down my spine, and blush to my cheeks.

I knew that Nikki and Renny would have probably shot me if they knew what I was thinking, but they weren't in my head.

Was I going crazy? I had only known Embry for a matter of hours, and here I was talking about how good we would be as a couple. Wasn't there a bunch of words for what I was doing? Oh, yeah, the words were _Ivory Melanie, you are being a complete idiot who should just go throw herself off a cliff_.

But he was just so . . . _perfect_.

Grandma Rosie would get a load out of this.

"So, you used to live in Seattle?" Embry asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. My grandma lives here in Forks, and an aunt of mine lives in Tacoma."

Embry's brow furrowed. "Ever been to La Push?"

Again I nodded, keeping my eyes to the white tiled ground. Embry arm was extremely warm, and comforting to me. "Once, when I was a little kid."

Embry and I turned right, and the air was noticably colder then before. I looked up, and in front of us, were the refridge's that the milk was kept in. I scanned the foggy glass and the black frames of it. I then looked at Embry, trying not to get to lost in his hotness. "What kind of milk do you need?"

Embry's eyes squinted. "I don't know."

I giggled softly, and slipped my arm back through his so that I could reach the handle to the fridge.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill cry. My eyes went wide, and I looked to my right. There, was a nice looking stroller that was black in color, and was decorated in cat stickers. There was no one else around, and the cries seemed to be coming from it. My curiosity peaked, and I slowly went around to the front of it.

Inside, crying, was the _cutest, fattest, most adorable_ baby I had ever seen in my life. Her little face was red, and her black hair was curly and put in two little pigtails.

Embry was at my side in seconds. "Aww," he said. "Where's your mama at?"

Waves of impulse took over, and I smiled, and I reached for the baby, hoping that she liked strangers. As soon as my hands touched her, and picked her weight up, she stopped crying and started giggling. She was heavy, but I managed to pull her out of her stroller and balance her on my hip.

"See?" I asked softly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Embry grinned, and patted her little curls. "You are so _cute_!" he gushed.

It was true; the kid could probably melt a glacier in three seconds flat.

Embry and I looked into each other's eyes, and I just about melted myself; they were like waves of brown that were going to sweep me away and make everthing alright. They were the color of rich, dark color, like the kind I had once gotten at a very fancy motel in Montana. He kept staring at me, and I could only help but stare back. It was like I was being held prisioner.

"_What are you doing with my child?_" A voice shrieked so loud I thought I had just died.

Obviously I had not just died, because I heard Embry mumble, "Oh shit."

* * *

_**RENNY'S POV**_

* * *

Seth and I were standing in front of white refridgerated shelving unit, and I was scanning over all of the different choices. Cheese . . . cottage cheese . . . goat cheese . . . marble cheese . . . yogurt . . . I just couldn't find what the heck I was looking for. Seth leaned closer to the shelving, trying to look too, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"Okay . . . Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs. Ah, here we are!" I cried as I slowly picked up a yellow carton of eggs. I had missed them, even though they had been right in front of me the whole darn time. The carton was slippery for some reason, and suddenly, the carton slipped out of my hands.

It was like slow motion. The carton slipped, and then tumbled in small circles until it landed on the hard ground on its side. The top of it flipped open, and the cracked and broken eggs–yolk and all–slipped out of the styrafoam box as it landed on it's top. The white's of the eggs started to ripple out like teeny waves and it was then touching Seth's shoes.

"Okay then. There's goes one carton," I mumbled, staring at it like the idiot I was. Not only I had I just embarassed myself in public, I had done it in front of a really hot guy.

Seth laughed easily. "Just grab another one. We'll go and tell them we accidentally made a mess when we get to the cashier."

I nodded quickly, glad he didn't think I was stupid. "Right," I said, mumbling something under my breath about me being stupid.

As I went to go and grab another carton, my foot moved half an inch, and into the egg white's. I could feel my foot siding, and suddenly, my hand was grasping another carton, trying to keep myself upright. That didn't work very well; my hands went flying too, and the carton just went crashing on to the ground behind I could feel was my legs go out from under me, and I was flying backward.

Seth's warm arms caught me under my arm pits, and he helped me up like a little kid. My world was blurry and flying around crazily, and I swear I mumbled a few hundred swears under my breath before the world stopped spinning.

I turned around on my heel, and I was face-to-face with Seth. He was smiling, his teeth extremely white and his grin was infectious; I was suddenly grinning, and I was getting lost in his light brown eyes. His eyes resembled sand, and it was quite interesting; in the strange light of the store, it looked like they had golden flecks in them.

Suddenly, and randomly, I heard someone scream, "_Holy fuck_!"

Both Seth and I looked to our left, where a dark haired male was screaming over and over and running at top speed, clutching a pack of cheese and two packs of bacon to his chest. His face was pinched in an expression of fear. Behind him, was an extremely pissed off Paul, who was snarling and running after him at top speed.

And behind Paul was Nikki, her red hair dripping with something white. Milk maybe? "You ass! I just asked!"

Seth and I stared at each other for a few seconds before Seth went lunging toward Paul, and I went bolting toward Nikki. We both reached our targets, and my heart lurched as I wrapped my arms around Nikki's waist as she lunged for the bacon dude, who was now gasping for air. Seth had Paul in a head lock, and Paul was snarling even louder now.

"Keep that crazy ass steriod user away from me!" The bacon dude yelled.

"He's _my crazy ass steroid user_!" Nikki shrieked at the top of her lungs. I was pulling her back as she stomped forward, and all she was doing was dragging me forward. Her hair smelt of milk.

Paul shouted out a few cusses before trying to break out of Seth's head lock.

Then, as if the world hated us even more, Embry and Ivy came around the corner, backing away slowly. Ivy's body was shaking with sobs, and Embry had an arm around her shoulders. There was a lady in front of them, who was holding an extremely adorable baby, and she was yelling and shrieking like crazy. Ivy slowly turned around at our own comotion, and saw what was happening.

Ivy's eyes were red rimmed, and tears were streaming down her face.

Nikki obivously saw this too, because then she started to scream and shriek even louder, and now she was using all her strengh; I was being pulled along like crazy.

"_Get out of my store now_!" A voice thundered.

Everyone stopped yelling and screaming. Seth let Paul go in silence, and I let go of Nikki. Embry quickly loped to Ivy's side.

"_Did you not here me_? Get _OUT_!" The voice screamed again, and it was coming from behind me.

Shock and fear filled my veins. Paul, Seth, Embry, Nikki, Ivy and I ran like bats out of hell, dropping everything we had.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! XD **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know how I'm doing! XD**

**P.S. It's back in Renny's POV unless I tell you otherwise.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**BAI! ^-^**


	10. Enough With The Crazies

**HI!**

**ZOMG, you guys, you people are so awesome, because last time I checked I had 42 reviews! WAHAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHA! I luffles you guys! You guys, all of you who have reviewed, this is for you guys! THIS CHAPPY IS OUT TO YOU ALLLLLL! **

**I'm so tired, and there's this contest on the radio for Eclipse tickets, so I've been up since six o'clock this morning trying to win them. Damn stupid people who don't pick my line. Grrrrrrrrr. e.e **

**Chappy TEN! WWWWWWWWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEE! XD ^-^**

**Sorry if it's crappy! I've been up since six!**

**I would update my other story as well, but I has writer's block T^T**

**ONWARD, COOKIES!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Burn It To The Ground - Nickelback (My BFF's theme song)**  
**The Cheeseburger Love Song - Veggie Tales (I swear I have no life. XD)**  
**I'm A Believer - Smashmouth**

* * *

We were all stillbooking it out to the car. Nikki's red hair was still sort of tinted with white, and Ivy's eyes were still red. Embry had his arm around Ivy's waist now, and he was talking softly to her. Paul was behind an extremely pissed off Nikki, and Seth was walking beside me, his eyes locked on mine.

We finally came up to the car, and Nikki literally mobbed the door before a sleeping Jared finally woke up and unlocked it. Nikki threw herself into the passenger's seat, groaning as her head hit the roof of the car. Embry slowly got into the back, and then Ivy sat herself upon his lap again. Seth and I piled in next, me sitting on his lap again. Then Paul got in next, and by the time the door was closed, we were all crushing and could barely breath.

"Where's the food?" Jared asked, looking behind us.

"Do you need to ask?" Nikki grumbled as she began to comb through her hair. She sniffed it delicately. "Ewww. I smell like milk."

Embry sighed as Ivy curled up against his chest, her eyes still rimmed with red. "We got kicked out. Tell Sam to go get his own food," he said.

Jared sighed, "Okay," as he started the car.

The rain was a pitter-patter of rain waves against the windows and the windshield. We were pulling out of the parking lot at an alarming rate.

I looked at Ivy, sudden worry flashing through me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Ivy sniffed, and then launched into her tale. "Well, Embry and I were at the milk section and then there was this baby in the stroller and she started crying. I wanted to make her stop, so I picked her up and then her mother came and thought I was stealing her. So then we went to go find you guys and she kept yelling at me and made me cry. Then we found you and got kicked out. What's your story?" She sniffed again, and Embry wrapped his arms around her.

Normally I would be freaked out, but the way that he held her . . . the way that she willingly let him. . . . It was like they were meant to be together.

Nikki spoke up then, just as we started to pull into the main part of Forks. "Paul and I were going to go get the bacon and when we got there, there was none left. So then Paul found this dude with two packs so I went and asked if I could have some of that delicious bacon that he had there. He said no, so then I said that Paul had cancer and he loved bacon, and then he pushed me into a display of pea cans." Nikki breathed in hugely. "Then both Paul and I got really pissed off and Paul tackled him into the crab meat display, and then the dude dumped his carton of milk on my hair, and then we went running after him and then we found Renny and Seth staring at each other in a random puddle of eggs." She breathed in, panting. "Sorry, I ran out of breath there for a second."

Everyone burst into friendly laughter before Paul turned to us, cocking a brow. "So? What about you two?"

Seth grinned, laughing. "Renny dropped the egg carton."

Nikki swung her head around to glare at me. "That's it? No nuclear bombs? Damn, I was thinking someone on your end died or something."

I laughed, and Ivy giggled. "No."

"So, where am I going?" Jared broke in hastily.

Ivy told him the address, and he nodded, spinning the wheel to turn onto a street.

We slowly drove down the street, and Ivy was pressed against the window, watching. Waiting. Calculating.

Suddenly, we pulled up to a white house with a blue door. It was nested right in the trees, some of the trees over hanging the roof, making it look safe and homey and just like a safe haven. The grass was lush, and wildly growing like it was completely free. The rain was pouring down torrents again, and it looked heavier then when it had first started.

The car wasn't even completely stopped before Nikki was flinging herself out of the car. She was airborne until she landed on her feet. "_Finally_! We're alive! _A-a-a-a-alive_!" Nikki threw herself into a sprawl onto the grass, her red hair contrasting greatly.

Ivy shook her head. "She's always been this dramatic." She then opened the door closest to her, and she got out, yawning and shaking out her limbs. Her blue eyes were relieved and extremely thankful. Embry got out after her, smiling at her as he looked down at her.

I couldn't control the emotions that were flying through my body. I was yanking open the door before I could even count to three, and I was flinging myself beside Nikki, who was mumbling something about cheese. The grass was wet and my hair and my clothes started to get wet, but I didn't care. The thankfulness came off of me in waves, rolling like the Rolling Stones.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ivy and the males, all on the sidewalk, staring at us as if we were completely crazy.

"We're _alive_!" I cried. "I didn't believe we'd make it!"

Nikki said, " Well I'm a believer, bitches!", before she burst out laughing, holding onto her sides.

"Okay, enough with the crazies. Grab your luggage so we can leave these males alone," Ivy laughed, her hands on her hips.

Both Nikki and I jumped up, ready to go grab our stuff. But we were surprised to find out that Embry and Seth had grabbed our stuff for us, and were standing by the suite cases. We grinned, and Ivy grabbed her stuff, and I grabbed mine, smiling at them all again.

"We'd better get going," Ivy said, grinning at them. "Thank you so much for all your help."

Jared nodded. "No problem." He seemed truthful.

Waves of happiness rolled of me, mingling with the waves of thankfulness. I nodded wildly, and so did Nikki.

Embry eyes locked with hers. "Thank _you_ for not thinking we're rapists."

We all stopped, and Ivy, Nikki and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. All of my emotion stopped, frozen for just those seconds.

"Uh . . . sure," Nikki said, grinning sheepishly. "You're . . . welcome."

Paul raised his eyebrows, and she just kept grinning.

Ivy turned, grabbed her suite case, waved, and she started up the sidewalk. Nikki did the same, following Ivy.

Embry bit his lip, and then reached out. "Hey! Wait! Can . . . I maybe . . . have your number?"

Ivy looked over her shoulder, saying the number of her cell phone. Embry nodded, grinning, as I waved too, running up the sidewalk that lead to the front door, catching up my friends.

Seth, Paul and Embry all started waving like maniacs, the same love-struck expression on their faces. They slowly, and unwillingly, piled into the Mustang, and Jared squeal the tires before the car bolted away from the curb.

I couldn't help staring as the car pulled away and as Ivy rang the door bell.

* * *

**Thankies for reading!**

**Oh, if you haven't already noticed, it's back in Renny's POV.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. I'M. BEGGING. YOU. XD**

**BAI!**

**"Oh your his cheese burger . . . . oh his yummy cheese burger . . . " - From _The Cheeseburger Love Song_**


	11. Hungry Nikki

**Hello! XD XD ^-^**

**I'm going to be rapid-fire updating this story because I have nothing better to do with my time. XD XP **

**Canada is coming up, so you all know I'm not going to be updating on that day because, well, I'm CANADIAN! XD I get to go to this celebration that's held in our town square, and there is like these huge fire work things that get lit off around midnight and then we all get to eat these things called elephant ears and OMG I could go on forever about it. Any other Canadian knows what I'm going through right about now. XD XD XD XD XD**

I babble too much, don't I?

ZOMG, 47, 47, 47, 47, 47, 47, 47, REVIEWS! -freak out spazz supertacklenoms- THANK YOU!

Onward before I start freaking out too much and I can't type no mores. XD XD

Playlist For Chapter:

Numa Numa (English) - O-Zone  
The Chicken Dance - ? ? ?  
Endless Summer - Cascada

* * *

The navy blue door opened, and an old woman was standing there, her curly white hair in a bun, just like Ivy's was. She had the same striking blue eyes as Ivy did, and then were both very pale. She took one look at us, taking in our bed-ragged looks and suddenly, we were all being smashed into a giant grandma hug.

"Ivory! Nikita! Renita! Oh, I thought you guys would never get here! What happened? Nikita, why do you smell like milk?" Grandma Rosie pulled back to look at us all.

Ivory clung to her grandma. "Oh, Grandma, you'll never guess what happened!"

Grandma Rosie smiled, hugging her granddaughter back. "Oh, maybe I could. I'm going to assume that something happened to your car, because that car that was pulling away was definitely not your car."

Nikki sighed. "Rosie, you have no idea what we've been through."

"Come inside and explain," Grandma Rosie said as she opened the door wider for us, a welcome smile on her face.

* * *

We were all sitting on the black fabric sofa, and it was very soft and comfy and it was just heaven to sit on. There was a T.V. in front of us, and to our left, was Grandma Rosie, who was sitting in her favorite arm chair. We also all had mugs of hot chocolate, and we were all in some clean clothes. Ivy had plugged her cell phone into the wall as Nikki had taken a shower and had gotten the milk out of her hair also well Ivy and I had munched on some _awesome cookies_.

Grandma Rosie's house was very cute; it was all painted blue in the inside, and the living room was themed with black and white. The kitchen was very cozy, and had yellow tiles. The stair case was wooden, ancient almost, but still a strange shade of dark maple. There was only three bedrooms, so we had chosen the biggest guest bedroom, and we had set our stuff in it.

Grandma Rosie was an extremely easy going, joking, loving, kind soul. She didn't care that there was now going to be three teenage girls in her house eating all of her food and using her shower and everything. She was just happy that she got to see all three of us again and she was just happy that we were all in one piece. I slowly looked out the window as Nikki settled down into her spot on the couch. It was dark now, and it looked like it was midnight, but the clock read ten o'clock at night.

"So, explain," Grandma Rosie said, smiling instantly as we all looked at each other sheepishly.

Ivy sighed, and started to explain. "Okay, well once I found out my dad was being an extreme ass hole again, I decided to come and see you, and I knew that Nikki and Renny would come with me. So, we got permission from everyone's parents, and we started off in that piece of junk car that is mine."

"And it's still on the side of the road with all of my stuff," Nikki barged in.

Grandma Rosie's eye bugged out. "Wha–" she started.

"Let us finish," Ivy said, holding her hand up, palm forward, like she could stop the conversation.

I burst in, starting to tell the story once more before Grandma Rosie could say anything else. "So, we started on our way here, and then Ivy's car broke down on the side of the road. Nikki went down and flagged a blue Mustang with a bunch of Native Americans in it."

"Quileute's," Ivy said with a grin. "From La Push."

"Anyways, so they pulled over and–" I was cut off.

"Were they cute?" Grandma Rosie asked us, her grin wild and young again. She looked like she was having fun with us around so far. Her eyes sparkled with fun as well.

We all looked at each other sheepishly again, Ivy's cheeks beet red now. "Uh, well, um." We were all stuttering.

Grandma Rosie let out a hound of laughter. "Go on," she said.

I gulped, and kept going and Nikki started to chug down her hot chocolate. "So, they helped us by giving us a ride to Forks and stuff." This time, I stopped so Grandma Rosie could speak.

"You what?" Ivy's grandma's face went paler then before. "You could have been killed! Or raped!" She looked extremely worried, and Ivy grabbed her hand.

"That's what I said," Nikki said in agreement through a mouthful of liquid. "But we're all still virgins here."

Grandma Rosie laughed, her face returning to normal. Man, she was easy going. "Good, because there is no way I'm giving you three the sex talk."

Ivy's cheeks went even redder now. "Uh, Grandma, we know about sex. We have to learn about it in school."

"But did you know–"Grandma Rosie started, her voice evil.

"Grandma!" Ivy yelped, and Grandma Rosie started to laugh.

"Keep talking," Grandma Rosie told me.

"Well, one of the Quileute's–" The word felt so comfortable on my lips, it scared the living shit out of me. "–asked if we could all go to the store or whatever so they could grab some food, because that was what they were going to do before we flagged them over."

Nikki took over now, putting the cup in between her legs so she could use her hands for exaggeration. "So, Paul and I went to the bacon shelf and there was this guy, so I asked him I could have some of his bacon because there was none left. So then, he got all pissy and then he dumped a carton of milk on my head, which made Paul go completely bonkers, which made us run half way across the store to try and kill the bacon dude."

"Which got us kicked out of the store," I said, laughing at the memories that seemed so distant now.

Grandma Rosie then said, "And then they brought you here, am I right?" she asked.

Ivy nodded vigorously. "Right."

Grandma Rosie shook her head, laughing. "I should have thought that something like this would happen to people like you."

Nikki snorted. "You can say that again."

Grandma Rosie laughed again, her laugh tinkling through the air. "Are you all all right? I'm going to have to call a tow truck in the morning, aren't I?"

Ivy nodded, looking down at her plaid pants. "Yes."

"Don't worry about it, hon," Grandma Rosie responded, putting a hand on Ivy's knee. "Now, all three of you need to go to bed. You can use the blankets and everything that I've laid out for you in the one room, and one of you can sleep in the bed. Don't forget to take your cell phone up with you, Ivory."

Nikki and I slowly started to get up out of our spots on the sofa. Ivy held her grandmother's hand for a little before standing up, grabbing her cell, saying, "Good night. Love you." Then, we all waved at her–she waved back–and we made our way up the very creaky stairs, down the wood-floored hall, and into the second room on the left, which was our bed room for our time here.

Scanning the blue painted walls, we all grabbed three blankets, and Nikki laid her pink one out beside the bed, Ivy laid her green one out straight below Nikki's feet, and I laid my yellow right beside Nikki. We each grabbed two pillows–Ivy grabbed four– and Nikki went and flicked the lights off, making me momentarily blind. I blinked a few times, kneeling down on my blanket and even in the dark, I could almost see the outlines of my friends. I grabbed the other blanket beside me, and I laid down, pulling it over me in a cocoon fashion.

"Man, I'm glad we're still alive," Nikki mumbled as I think I heard her turn over.

"Ywsh," Ivy said, her voice muffled by about four pillows.

I laughed. "I'm going to bed. 'Night."

"'Night," Ivy replied, her voice still muffled.

I slowly settled in, hearing the even breathing of my friends around me. The floor was comfortable, even though I only had one blanket under me. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness surround me. . . . .

"I'm hungry," Nikki murmured softly.

Ivy and I groaned in unison before I heard Ivy grab something and hurl it at Nikki.

* * *

**There we go! YOU HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Review, pwease? :3**

**Hey, I've got a new story out. It's called "White Shadows". Go read it if you have time, please. XD XD **

**Thankies for reading!**

**XD XDD**


	12. MF Spider

**HAI! ^-^ XD**

**I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever. I went like. M.I.A. XD I'll tell you why though.**

**I went camping, which I've been wanting to do for some time now, and to be honest, I had an awesome time! We went right after Canada Day and we (my mom, my mom's BFF, and her daughter Tammy, and we met up with my friend Andrew after that) just got back a few hours ago, and I'm all unpacked and everything and now I'm sitting here typing this long thing up to say what I've been doing and why I was missing in action.**

**If you all want to read my wonderfully STUPID camping adventure, please keep reading. If you do not, please read the next paragraph, and then skip to the chapter. XD**

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated and I hope you all are still reading my stories even though I think they're getting crappier by the day here. DX Please, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm so sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. It was typed up in an hour, and it usually takes me at least a half a day to put a chapter up. XD**

**ONWARD TO MY CAMPING ADVENTURE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING MY EPIC CAMPINGNESS!**

**So, Andrew's brother owns a boat and he took me and Tammy and Andrew out onto the boat to go trolling. (It's hard to explain for those of you who haven't trolled before.) My friend Andrew caught a fish in his boat when me and another friend whom goes by Tammy (Long story. I'll explain some other time) were right beside him. Andrew pulled the fish up into the boat, and as the fish was flopping around, Tammy was like, "HOLY FUCK! OMG FISH!" It was soooooo funny. XD XD**

**We had both never seen a fish that upclose before, and the fish was a keeper, so we were all like, "Andy! Hold the fish up and get a piccy with it! Tammy can post it on the internet!" So instead of a picture, she took a video asking Andrew what it was like to catch a fish. The conversation went something like this:**

**Tammy: So, is this your first fish?**  
**Andrew: Nope.**  
**Tammy: Show off. Anyways, how heavy do you think it is?**  
**Andrew: I dunno. Maybe, eight pounds. (It was a huge fish according to Andrew's brother.)**  
**Tammy: Shit, that's a big fish. Is that a big fish, Ally?**  
**Me: I dunno. Never seen a fish before like that.**

**At this point, the fish had stopped flopping around in Andrew's hand long enough for Andrew's brother to get the hook out or whatever, right? Well, as soon as the hook was out, the fish jerked in Andrew hand, fell out, flopped in the boat, onto the side of the boat, and INTO THE WATER. This was our conversation after the fish had gone into the water:**

**Andrew: NO! MY FISH!**  
**Tammy: OMG, I caught that on video! I'm so sending this to AFV!**  
**Andrew's brother: WTF? How's does that happen? (At this point Andrew's brother, whom we all lovingly call Bear, because he's like, as big as a bear, is laughing so hard that the boat is shaking.)**  
**Andrew: Why God, why me? What did I ever do to the fish?**  
**Tammy: You caught it.**  
**Andrew: STFU, Tammy. **  
**Bear: LMFAO.**  
**Andrew: WHY GOD? WHY?**  
**Me: Fish God hates you, Andrew. Stop whining and get the rods. We're going to get that bitchwad back.**  
**Tammy: How can a fish be a bitchwad?**  
**Me: . . . I dunno.**  
**Bear: LMFAOSHIFO.**

**Thanks for reading this! XD I'm AM really sorry about missing in action there. I'll try and update as much as I can. Also, sorry if the chappy is crappy. **

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**

**ONWARD TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER NOW! ^-^**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Jai Ho! - The Pussy Cat Dolls**  
**Ain't No Other Man (But You) - Christina Aguilera**

* * *

I yawned, rolling my shoulders once, hearing them crack like an old person's bones. I kept my eyes closed, but even so, I could tell that it was daylight. I smiled, ready to flip over and fall back a sleep again.

Suddenly, I could hear something vibrating, but I wasn't sure what it was. I opened my eyes in alarm, and everything was suddenly so bright and I couldn't even see anymore. I blinked a million times as whatever was vibrating kept vibrating, and now it was _ringing _too! My breathing stopped, and panic flooded through me.

The golden light of sun was streaming in through the windows, and it seemed like it was probably only six o'clock during the day.

Then, the thingamabob that was ringing also started _mooing_!

Oh, hell, was I _dead_?

I sat up in a flurry of black hair, my panic peaking wildly. I looked around when my sight was finally cleared up. Nikki had tossed her blankets half way across the room, and now she was on her back, her mouth open but no snore coming out of it. Ivy was still asleep as well, and she was bundled in her blankets, one of her pillows over her head. Beside her, was her cell phone, which was vibrating and the little chiming noise and the _stupid damn mooing_ was coming from it.

Well who the hell would call in the middle of the morning? In anger and grogginess, I reached over Ivy clumsily, and I grabbed her phone, glaring at it as I slowly sat back down on my own blanket and I flipped it open, putting it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I asked, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Ivy?" The voice on the other line asked.

I grumbled something unintelliagable before I mumbled, "She's still sleeping. Can I get her to call you back?"

The voice laughed. "Sure, but tell me, why is she still asleep at two in the afternoon."

I laughed groggily. "It's so not that–" I slowly looked up at the clock, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. "–_time_?"

My voice cracked and turned squeaky as Nikki suddenly sat up, glaring at me, and she yawned. "Who the hell is it and what the hell do they want?"

"I don't know. Who are you?" I asked into the phone like a maniac.

I yawned as the person on the line replied, "Um, it's Embry, and Paul and Seth are beside me."

I slowly choked on my own yawn, my eyes going wide, and coughing wildly. "_Whaaaaaaa_?" I squeaked out. "Please tell me I'm not on speaker phone."

Embry was silent. "Uhhh," he then mumbled after a few seconds.

I groaned, laughter echoing from the other line on the phone. I let myself fall backwards onto the pillow, the phone still against my ear. I closed my eyes, and my heart felt like it was swelling. Oh, I had just embarassed myself again. Again.

Suddenly, Nikki was beside me, cocking her head toward the phone, as is she were trying to listen to my conversation. Her red hair was piled on her head in a mess of curls, waves and random cow-licks. She motioned for me to give her the phone, and I slowly did, not saying anything to Embry or whoever was on the line. Nikki stared at the phone for a fews seconds, and then pressed a button. The line crackled, and it was louder; I could hear it through out the whole room.

"Hi," Nikki said cheerfully, half laughing.

"Nikki!" I gasped, my cheeks flaring red as I slowly realized what she was doing.

"Uh, hi," Embry said, his voice filled with static.

"_Hi Nikki_!" I heard a voice scream on the other line, and it sounded very childish, but yet, very husky.

Nikki laughed, knowing who it was before I did. "Hi Paul."

I motioned with my hands to Ivy, who grumbling something and rolled over in her sleep. Nikki shrugged, and laughed, starting to talk to Paul and the rest of the gang. I kept my eyes locked on Ivy, as she slowly sat up, her blue eyes filled with a dark light. She grinned, and slowly made her way behind Nikki, and once she was behind her, she tapped on her shoulder.

Nikki cut off, and turned around. "Hi Ivy!"

Ivy glared at Nikki, and then the phone. "Who are you talking too?"

"Paul, Seth and Embry," Nikki said a matter-of-factly.

"On speaker phone," I heard Seth's voice break it.

Ivy brightened instantly; she started to laugh and was grinning like a fool. "Oh! It's good to hear from you guys! How you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, wondering if she knew she sounded so strange. I looked down at my lap, listening to Embry, Paul and Seth reply in unison. They all replied they were doing fine.

I felt something on my leg, cool and tickly. I cocked my head, wonder flowing through my veins. I slowly looked down, and saw something black, moving and it looked like it had eight legs.

I didn't even think about my fear, nor did I let it take over my body. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, "_Mother fucking SPIDER_!" as I jumped up and started flailing like an idiot.

Nikki threw the phone onto the ground and ducked as I jumped over her, and onto the bed, kicking my legs and screaming at the top of my lungs for them to get it the hell off of me.

"Renny! _Calm down! Calm down! Calm DOWN!_" Nikki screamed and she grabbed one of my flailing legs, and pulled me toward her. She slapped her hand against my left calf, and I heard a crunch.

I slowly looked down, where sadly, on my leg, was a bunch of black smudges, and a few legs of the spider. It had been slapped into an obvivion, and Nikk was staring at my leg and the smooshed spider.

Ivy was sitting protectively by the phone, and through my panic, I could hear Seth screaming, "What happened? What _happened_!"

As soon as my panic frozen brain realized it was a dead spider on my leg, and I was screaming again, the feeling of the spider's many legs still on me. "Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, _EW! There's bug guts on my leg!_"

Nikki cried, "Stop moving so I can get it off of you!"

Ivy whispered, "Oh crap."

Embry, his voice muffled by the static, was laughing, and so was Paul, but Seth kept screaming, "What happened! Renny! _Renny_!"

Nikki grabbed my leg again, and began wipping the guts off of my leg. Once they where all off, and I went shrieking and flinging myself at the ground. I landed beside Ivy, and then let out another cry, the feeling of the spider on my leg echoing through my body.

"What _HAPPENED_!" Seth screamed, his voice filled with agony.

My fear flicked off like a light switch. I couldn't stand the sound of his voice. It was like someone had just murdered his soul mate right in front of him and he was now ready to fling himself off a cliff. My eyes went wide, and I shivered, trying to forget about the spider.

"It was a spider. An M.F. spider." My reply was calming, even though I was still scared out of my pants.

Seth seemed to calm down a bit; I could hear him panting and Embry and Paul were soothing him as well. "Are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked, his voice softer.

Nikki looked at me, giving me the, _You are so stupid and I think I know what's going through your tiny brain _look. I hated that look. Ivy was giving me the same look.

I ignored them. "Yes," I replied. "It was just an M.F. spider."

"And M.F. spider?" Paul's voice asked cautiously.

"Mother fucking spider," I put in, grinning as Nikki and Ivy burst into laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, sorry about being M.I.A and for the crappiness of the chapter. I'll try harder next time. **

**REVIEW PLEASEE! I need to know how I'm doing!**

**Love you all!**

**Bai! ^-^**


	13. Phone Stealer

**HI!**

**I've got some good news, and some bad news.**

**Good news: NEW STORY! JACOB FANS MUST GO READ! PLEASE!**

**Bad news: Computer is screwed, and so is Fanfiction.**

**Okay, I know this one is extremely short, but Fanfiction is like, being extremely screwed up right now and for some reason none of my stories or updates are showing up and I'm starting to get really really angry. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ONWARD!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Mr. Wonderful - DDR**  
**Cha Ching - Hedley**  
**Pretty Fly - The Offspring**  
**Bad Touch - The BloodHound Gang**

* * *

"Okay, so now that Seth isn't trying to leap through the phone and now that Renny isn't dying anymore, can we ask you something?" Paul asked, the seriousness in his voice was completely different then his normal tone of voice. Or at least, the tone of voice we had ever heard him use.

We all blinked, and my heart almost stopped. My wonder kicked in, making me furrow my brows at my best friends. Nikki shrugged, and so did Ivy, and we all leaned closer to the phone, Ivy's cheeks burning a bright red in color.

"Well, Embry, Seth and I were wondering if maybe you girls would consider–" Paul's voice was cut off suddenly, as we heard something crunch against something, and there was a bunch of hounds of laughter and then silence. The silence lasted on our end of the line, and the other end of the line for a long time.

"So that's where you guys have been! Hogging Emily's phone!" A deeper voice exclaimed, and it somehow sounded wiser.

"Ah, shit, that's not what we're doing! Go to hell!" Paul snarled, and we could all tell he was extremely pissed off.

But one thing concerned me. Who was Emily?

"Uh, we'll go now," Ivy said, her voice shaky and nervous. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks burning red. I could tell she was really uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"No, no, no! Wait! I gotta find out who you are first!" A new voice said, and we could hear some scuffling in the background on their side of the line. We all looked at each other, our faces mirroring faces of wonder, mild disgust, and confusion.

"Okay, are there any minors who just walked into the room?" Nikki asked, her voice hard as steel.

"No," Seth said, his voice stressed, and then he gasped. "Crap, no, Paul, don't let him get the _phone_!"

The static that was constantly there was suddenly gone, and we could only hear one voice now, and the growls and the noises in the background were softer. "Hey, ladies," The new voice said, laughing as if he had the funniest joke.

"Who are you?" Nikki asked, gritting her teeth together.

"The name's–Ah!" We heard a cluck, and then we heard a slam and some snarling and then some random words in some sort of strange lanuage that I was positive none of us understood. The words were liquid and were like melted chocolate mixed with milk. The static got louder suddenly, so I assumed we had accidentally hit something and then we had put ourselves back on speaker phone. As soon as the one voice said one strange word, all of the scuffling and snarling stopped.

Nikki stared at the phone. "Please tell me no one just died." Her voice was shaky, and strangely weak.

My heart sped up, Ivy nodded in agreement, and so did I. If Seth were hurt I'd have to go and seriously kill someone. I kept getting the tiny picture in my brain that some of Seth's friends had just hurt him or something.

"No one's dead," Paul said, and we could tell it was through his teeth, "_yet_."

Nikki let out a snort-laugh. "I'm with you there, brother."

"Now, what where you asking before you where interupted?" Ivy asked politely, her eyes filled with wonder.

"We were wondering if you three would considering coming to a bonfire or something." Embry's voice was small.


	14. Attempted Krumping

**My computer is still screwed, so there's basically not author's not to worry about. XD DX**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL OF THE FEEDBACK! YOU ALL GET CUPCAKES!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**I Got It From My Mama - Will.**  
**Hey Mami - Fanny Pack**

* * *

We all looked at each other; Nikki's jaw was dropped, and Ivy was turning a bright tomato red. I furrowed my eyebrows, but deep down inside, I wanted to run around screaming yes at the top of my lungs. I raised one eyebrow at Ivy, who shrugged, and then I looked at Nikki, who's jaw snapped back up so she could grin.

"Of course I'll come," Nikki said.

"Sweet," Paul agreed. "Thanks."

I sighed, and smiled too. Well, here goes nothing. . . . . "I'm coming too. Someone's gotta keep Nikki contained so that the men in white don't find her and take her away in the white van with the foam inside of it."

I could almost see Seth grinning in happiness. Nikki gave me a _I hate you, you stupid person _look.

Ivy grinned, her face returning to it's normal coloring. "And I'm coming too. Count us all in."

"We'll pick you up around . . . seven?" Embry asked, his soft voice quivering.

"Sure," Ivy replied kindly.

"Okay . . . well, we'd better go." The conversation was starting to get really awkward now that the guys had asked what they needed too.

"'Kay," Nikki answered. "Talk to you tonight!"

The boys all cried in unison their goodbyes.

And with that, Ivy reached over and slapped the phone shut, making it hang up on the boys.

We all looked at each other, and after a moment of reflection, we starting happy-girly-screaming.

* * *

Explaining to Grandma Rosie wasn't hard at all; actually, if anything, she told us to go have fun. As far as she know's, we were invited by a girl to the bonfire, and some guys are going to be there. She told us to be armed with a frying pan and tampons. What a strange lady.

From what Ivy had gathered–supposedly she used to have friends that would go to these bonfires that were crazy and there was music and everything–that we should dress casual, but Nikki and I had just grabbed whatever we wanted and had put in on. Nikki had ended up with a dress-like tank top and some jeans, Ivy had ended up in jean shorts and a v-cut shirt, well I had ended up with lighter jeans and a v-cut sweater with a white tank top under it. Nikki had put her hair in French braids, Ivy had left her hair long, and some how I had been talked into straightening my hair. How I ever got talked into it I'll never remember.

Now we were sitting on the front steps of Grandma Rosie's house, Nikki trying to stab an ant with a stick, and she wasn't having very much success with that. Ivy was twisting her hair into mini braids, and I was watching the sun as it was still high in the sky, making the world bright for everyone to see.

"Renny, do you think that this is a good idea?" Ivy asked me, her blue eyes locking with mine.

I blinked a few times and shrugged. "Sure."

Ivy sighed, nodding. "Right."

Nikki laughed, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Oh ha ha," Ivy said sarcastically, turning her nose up in the air.

We all then burst into friendly guffaws.

To be honest, I wasn't nervous at all; I mean, we had, had lots of fun in the car with the guys, so maybe we would be able to have lots of fun there too. It's not like they were going to tell us something that would scar us for life or something.

"Well, if they're going to be late, we are going to have some fun waiting for them," Nikki said, throwing the stick half way across the front yard before she jumped up and skipped inside.

Both Ivy and I looked at each other in alarm. Only the heavens knew what Nikk was going to go get. I kept my confused emotions in check though, not letting them get the better of me. If they did get the better, I would probably end up going inside to see what she was getting, which would end in hell.

We kept staring at each other in alarm until Nikki came out with her mini stereo thing. She placed it difiantely on the stairs, and turned it on. Then, she jumped down on to the concrete pathway that lead to the stairs, and she began to dance. She looked like a mentally unstable person, so Ivy rolled her eyes, and I threw my head back and laughed.

Nikki kept dancing like a stupid person, doing things such as shaking her ass, and trying to krump, which was probably the best part of the dancing; she looked like such an idiot.

I was laughing so hard tears came to my eyes, and the happiness was almost overwhelming. Ivy was laughing too.

As Nikki was attempting to krump, a car pulled up, and through my laughing-tears, I could see it was a blue, blurry Mustang. Ivy snorted, and starting laughing even harder as I stopped so I could see what was happening. The doors to the Mustang opened, and out came Embry, Paul and Seth, all wearing no shirts.

I couldn't help but stare at there muscles until Ivy elbowed me in the ribs and whispered, "Nikki's making a fool of herself. Should we stop it?"

The boys were staring at Nikki, and I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from busting out. But even then, I couldn't. I laughed and gave it away, making Nikki stop dancing and turn around. She choked on her spit as she saw the males, and then she made a show by falling over in the grass, covering her face.

At that point, Ivy and I were laughing so hard we were swaying, and we swayed into each other, bumping into each other. We guffawed some more, but I could feel Ivy's weight on my side, and it didn't stop coming.

Suddenly, in a flurry of blond and black hair, we were both tipping over and falling into the bushes that lined Grandma Rosie's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**BAI!**


	15. Author's Du La Note

**! :( :( :( :( :( :( T^T**

Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg. I'm SO sorry for not updating, words cannot describe my sorry-ness, but I've been a biznatch lately and I haven't been updating but it isn't my fault and my computer is extremely screwed up and it won't load and now my Internet is crashing and I don't have any sleep or energy in my system and I really want to say how sorry I am but I'm running out of words and ways to say how sorry I am and- BAH!

Okay, let me start from the VERY START OF THIS WHOLE MESS.

Everyone knows how I have like an old '95 computer and it hates me with all of its hard drive. Well, I'm starting to think it's time to retire my computer because it takes just about thirty minutes for it to start up and sometimes when it does start up the start bar won't show up or the desk top doesn't work, so you can all just about imagine my distress and frustration. So, now, I've been trying to track down a good computer that isn't very much money, and have had no success, which of course, leads to anger and frustration and cheese eating. Also, my Internet isn't that up to date so my Internet is really REALLY slow and for some reason it just likes to freeze for no reason and I'm starting to believe I've been cursed. And my spell check is f-ed too.

And now, through all of that, my family and I have been trying to plan a camping trip for a few weeks now, and we finally got into the camping park that we wanted to . . . to only find out the site that we were given HAS NO F-ING TREES. I need trees when I camp. Don't ask me why, that's just how I am.

So, on the topic of camping, I'm going to be gone for the next week and a half, so no updating. Man, you all probably hate me now. And EVERYONE IS REVIEWING MY STORIES AND I CAN'T GIVE THEM UPDATES!

Why? Why me?

All right. I just want to give you guys some statuses on my stories to let you kind of know what's going on in my head right now.

Dancing With The Wolves: OMG, I made a cliff hanger. Why the hell did I do that and then not update!

Faith, Trust, And a Little Bit of Imprint Dust (or as I now call it: FTLBID): Not really a cliffy. Not much to worry about here.

Golden Sun: Half of the chapter is typed up . . . just has to edit it and type the rest. DX

White Shadows: WRITER'S FREAKING BLOCK. WHY?

And it's paining me extremely to not be able to update as much as I have been in the past. I mean, I'm used to updating almost 24/7, but then my computer started to break and now I'm going camping. And it's not that I WANT to update so much. It's I NEED TO UPDATE. NOW. Right NOW. I MUST UPDATE. It's an addiction, I believe, and I think I'm starting to get a little more then just obessed with updating. Last night, I had a dream that I met all of my original characters in real life, and we had a conversation with how my stories should go. It was freaking creepy.

Also-again-I just want to thank all of my reviewers, who's names are way to numerous for me to put down. That and I'm lazy, tired, and it's extremely late in my time zone right now. BUT YOU GUYS ALL F-ING ROCK I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE I NEED THE FEEDBACK! I LLLLLOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Thank you all so much for dealing with all my crap. I will be back, in just a week or so. Thank you. Really.

With numerous apologies about not updating and having so much going on right now,

~Ally


	16. Uh Oh

********

**HEY!**

Well, I'm back from camping, and I've been slowly updating my stories, and I'm hoping that the updates are coming through because my computer is almost shot . . . so ya.

My old '95 computer really needs to be retired, but I haven't found a different computer yet so I'm stuck with my old computer that hates my guts and is now extremely lagging and it sounds like it's going to die at any second. I'm serious, my Internet barely works anymore, and you know the little fan in the computer that runs so that the computer doesn't over heat? Ya, that is working overtime right now and it sounds like, really loud and it goes "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHIRRRRRRR". It's funny, but scary.

Well, camping wasn't really that fun.

**So, basically, my site had no trees, it rained for four days, I was stuck with a cranky ass toddler, we had no trees, I fell down a hill and got a scar, I got sick and puked on the last two days, we had no trees, we ran out of marshmellows, I was left to try and start a fire-which let me tell you, me + matches + paper + music + gas = RUN FOR YOUR F-ING LIVES!-I had to golf in the rain, was forced to eat veggies, WE HAD NO TREES, it got really windy and we had to watch Barney for four hours straight, was forced to watch Barbie with a two year old, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I was attacked by bugs. Big M.F. beatles.**

**Ya, that doesn't sound that fun, now does it?**

OH, HOLY CRAP! I THINK I HAVE 79 REVIEWS! OH MY GOSHNESS! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! (Must I add this? NON CREEPER LIKE.)

Chappy 15, I think. YAY!

Playlist For Chapter:

If It's Love - Train  
I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas  
Disturbia - Rihanna  
Ignorance - Paramore

* * *

I could feel the branches stabbing at my arms and legs, and I heard Ivy gasp as her weight kept crashing down on me. I was yelping as pain scratched at my limbs, and my face ached as a branch dragged along my jaw line. My world was shadowed, and there was a branch straight in my face, making it impossible to see. My stomach was on the dirt ground, and my face was facing toward the siding of the house, but the branch was in my way, so I couldn't see anything anymore. I could just feel the weight of Ivy and the dirt under my torn up hands.

And it didn't help that Ivy was now sitting on me; she had somehow shifted so that she landed on me like that.

"Crap, are you guys okay?" I heard Embry ask.

Ivy shifted again, and she put her hand on my head, pushing my face down into the dirt. She didn't mean it, but she was trying to find a spot where she was able to climb off of me and out of the brushes. "Fine," Ivy replied a little breathlessly.

"Not me!" I piped up, spitting some of the dirt that had snuck onto my taste buds out of my mouth. "Ewwww."

I could hear Paul guffawing as Ivy climbed off of me, tripped, and stumbled like a drunk out of the bushes. I shook my head, and cussed and grumbled my way out of the brushes, dust falling off of me like drops of rain. I snorted and shook my hair out, my legs and arms aching with the scratches that now decorated my arms.

What the hell were those bushes? _Thorn bushes_?

I saw that Embry was with Ivy, and Ivy was smiling and they seemed to be having a conversation.

Seth was at my side in seconds, looking like my own personal Quileute warrior. "Are you okay?" he asked, his deep, soulful eyes scanning up and down my limbs, seeing if the damage was anything too great.

"I was okay until _Ivy sat on me_," I said, directly a playful glare her direction.

Ivy shrugged. "I didn't mean too."

I raised an eyebrow at Ivy, and she raised a delicate blond one in return. Then we both laughed and grinned at each other, knowing that there would never be any hard feelings between us.

Nikki was suddenly at Ivy's side, her red hair wild and crazy, and she was yanking at Ivy's arm. Paul was glued to Nikki's side, so they looked like they were holding hands, but I saw no hand linkage. "Well, I say we ditch the stupid bushes and we get a move on! I wanna go!"

Paul grinned. "You girls will get along with everyone. I know you will."

Seth and Embry laughed in agreement as we headed for the car.

* * *

We slowly pulled up into the dirt parking lot of the beach dubbed First Beach. The shore in front of us was beautiful was the sun was setting. It was like some sort of romantic movie for all of us; the sun's golden beams danced off the waves of the blue-gray water and on to the shore, were rocks and sand blended together like a mixture of rustic wild and calm peace. The dusty gray cliffs were on the left and right side, and they were towering over us, and they looked like they were about to fall and crumble right before our eyes.

I blinked a few times as I slowly got out of the car, my limbs burning with a dull ache. Nikki was already on the shore, jumping around and pumping her fists in the air like some sort of kung fu figher or something. Paul was laughing, but standing a good few feet away. Embry and Ivy were staring into the sun, and I could tell they were both extremely happy.

Seth was beside me, looking up by the cliffs. "How do you like La Push?"

"It's . . . beautiful," I said, taking in all of the looks around the beach.

"Ya, it kind of is, isn't it?" Seth asked himself, smiling, his teeth bright against his russet skin.

We stood in silence for a few moments, I could feel myself slowly falling toward Seth, wanting him to catch me in his arms. I couldn't control the feelings rolling through my body at that one, insane second, and I just could feel the love for Seth control my nerves.

Seth looked down at me, and his amazingly wonderful eyes were staring straight down at me, and for the first time in my life, I could feel a strange, small, fuzzy feeling in my chest.

Yup, I was going mental.

I could hear Ivy giggling as she and Embry were talking, there voices soft and low. The two shy ones, together at last. They looked quite cute together; Embry was leaning down so that Ivy could be face to face with him, and they were both blushing; Embry's was making his skin darker, and Ivy's was making her tomato red.

I couldn't help but grin. I wondered if she felt the way I was at that moment.

Paul and Nikki, however, were talking louder; I knew that both Ivy and the guys could hear what Paul and Nikki were saying.

For some reason Paul's tone of voice was very irritated. "I still can't believe we got kicked out of that store all because of a pack of bacon." But it seemed he was thinking out loud, and he had forgotten that there was a very short tempered girl in front of him.

"Well, I needed bacon. It was the bacon dude's fault," Nikki's voice replied, and Seth and I were still turned away from them.

"I kind of think it was more . . . you lunging at him. I mean, it scared the crap out of him, and then I wouldn't have gotten pissed and pushed him into the crab meat display and then he wouldn't have thrown his milk on you." Paul's reply was cautious.

"If you wouldn't have pushed him, he wouldn't have spilt the milk in my hair. Are you saying that it was my fault, because I wanted bacon?" Nikki was growling now.

"No, it's just that–"

And Nikki didn't let him finish. Nikki then yelled, "What do you _mean _it was my fault? I wasn't the one who pushed some dude into a crab meat display!"

"Hey, hey, sorry. I was thinking out loud. I tend to do that sometimes." Paul was back tracking now, we could both tell.

Nikki kept going though. Once she started, it was really hard to stop her . . . unless she punched the person she was fighting with in the face. Then she would stop.

Ever since I could remember, Nikki had always been the short tempered one. Always jumping to answers, and always ready for a fist fight. She had been the one to start hitting people _way _back when Ivy had first moved to North Dakota. I, however, had just been the follower. It had always been that way, and I was positive that Nikki would never change her temperamental ways.

Nikki's ways, coupled with the fact that we had gone through a few days of crazy stuff happening to us?

Paul better watch out.

********

* * *

**Uh oh. I agree with Seth on this one. Uh-FREAKING-oh.**

I remember way back when I started this story that I promised myself that somewhere, along the line, Nikki and Paul would get into a fight over something that is really stupid. So, here you have it. Paul-and-Nikki-stupid-fight # 1. The first, of probably many, I'm thinking. Well, that and Nikki's fiery temper and Paul's . . . well, Paul's Paulness will probably clash.

I'm not too good at writing fights, so I'm hoping this came out better then I think it did.

Sorry about not updating when I was away camping!

Please, review, you guys! I need feedback and support! Please! I'm not having a good day here. :(

Love you all! Thanks for reading!

BAI!


	17. Sort Of Fight

**Hi!**

I feel like I'm going insane because I have horrible writer's block on every single one of my stories and I'm starting a million new stories all at once and some of them will probably never see the light of the Internet ever, but I still keep typing them and I have no clue why. :S Sooooooo confused right now.

Well, this chapter is probably not that good. I'm horrible at typing fights and it was even worst because I love Paul and Nikki like their my siblings so it was really hard to type up the fight and everything, but I'm HOPING it came out better then I think it did. O.o

84 reviews! You guys are fudging awesome! I love you guys so much! I mean, you guys are always there and it makes me feel extremely happy knowing that people are actually reading and liking my stories and THANK YOU SO MUCH!

This chapter is out to EVERYONE. EVERYONE. You, your friends, your uncle, your fish, the hobo across the street . . . .

Chappy 16, I think. :D YAY!

Again, sorry if you think it's horrible! Next one will be better, I hope!

Playlist For Chapter:

Animals - Nickelback  
Power - Kanye West  
One Step At A Time - Jordan Sparks

* * *

"It wasn't _my _fault," Nikki said, "It wasn't _me _who made some dude spill milk in my hair. It wasn't _my fault _that Ivy found a kid who was crying!"

"Uh oh," Seth murmured as we both turned toward them.

I found Nikki standing straight up in Paul's face, hands on her hips, her eyes flaring with anger. Her hair was starting to frizz out, and she looked like a red-haired blow fish, puffing up in rage. Paul, however, had his palms out toward her, and his hands raised at level his shoulders. He was blinking, but we could tell that he was starting to get a little pissed off.

"I didn't _say _it was your fault. I _said _that I was pissed off because we got kicked out!" Paul fumed, and I could tell he was starting to shake.

Ivy was suddenly at Nikki's side, and she grabbing Nikki's right arm, pulling her away from Paul. "Let it go, Nikki, let it go," Ivy was blond hair was shaking as she was trying to pull Nikki, but Nikki wasn't budging.

"And now your _speaking _like an _idiot_!" Nikki seethed, completely ignoring Ivy, gritting her teeth and baring them as she stepped closer to Paul, her face inches from his.

Paul bared his teeth in a snarl that would have terrified little kids. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and his hands dropped to his sides, and they were shaking almost as much as his body was. "I. Was. Just. Thinking. Out. Loud." Paul's words were clipped. "Don't. Get. Me. Angry."

Seth's eyes were wide with worry, and he and Embry were gazing at each other in concern.

"Sure, now you're _chickening out of a fight with a girl_!" Nikki shrieked. She stabbed her index finger at Paul's bare chest. Every second word was a stab. Nikki's dark brown eyes were flaring with the heat of battle, and she looked like she wanted to rip him limb from limb. "You're just being nice because I'm a girl. Bring it, ass. I could take you on anyday."

Seth and Embry flashed to Paul's sides, and Embry had an arm around Paul's neck and Seth was grabbing Paul's arms as Paul was shaking like a tuning fork, snarling and spitting out swears like crazy.

"Nikita!" Ivy gasped, and her wonderous blue eyes flashed to me.

Fear like waves crashed through me, and I was in motion, grabbing Nikki's other arm, pulling her away from Paul. I knew that we were going to have to calm Nikki down before we were going to be able to do anything else. I started yanking, and with Ivy's help, we were able to get Nikki a few steps away.

That was right as Paul thundered, "I don't want to fight! You're pissing me off! I could _hurt _you, and you don't get that!"

"Easy, easy, easy," Embry cautioned, tightening his grip, gritting his teeth, making his jaw taunt. "Paul, don't. It's not worth it."

Worry and fear flooded into me. What did Paul mean by that? Was he really going to hurt Nikki? And what did Embry mean by saying that it wasn't worth it? What was it not worth?

My grip on Nikki grasped, and Nikki was trying to step forward again. "You wouldn't hurt me because your a sissy, ass-like, stupid, ignorant, self centered, agressive, over reactor! You don't even want to hit a girl!"

Ivy gasped, "Nikki!"

Paul snarled out again, and was shaking, his eyes closed now. He was dragging in breaths through his teeth, and Seth was desperately whispering in his ear. "I'm not the one who _over reacted_!"

Embry was tightening his grip again, and Embry's eyes flashed with pure concern. "Seth, go get Sam! _Now_!" Embry screamed.

Seth nodded, took one long look at me, before he went bolting down the beach in the direction of one of the cliffs, and his strides were strong, and beautiful to look at. He looked like some sort of warrior running off to find more warriors.

Why would this Sam be needed?

Paul was shaking more violently, and I was surprised the words came out clearly. "I don't want to hurt you, but I can, and if you don't stop, I will hurt you, and I'll be fucked in the head for the rest of my life!"

Nikki was shaking now, and I could feel her arm twitching under mine. I knew that was a sign she was ready to punch, and some of her punches could break bones on the first try. "You couldn't hurt me, because you'd be _knocked out cold _before you could even call me a bitch!" She looked like some sort of hunting jaguar, ready to pounce on her prey.

Ivy was yanking harder now, and so was I, but Nikki refused to move.

"Nikki, please, don't!" I pleaded, worry flowing through my veins, making my stomach clutch nervously. "Please, no!"

Paul snarled out, opening his eyes and his snarl was more deadly then before. He was shaking so much he was almost turning into a blur, and Embry was starting to yell out in some strange, liquid words that were probably Quileute. His words were very urgent, and he was screaming them at the top of his lungs, which was actually pretty loud.

Suddenly, almost instantly, we heard a voice say, "Paul! _Cool it_!"

Just then three huge guys came out of nowhere, pushing there way in front of Nikki. One of them was Seth, a frazzled look on his face. The other one was completely new, and he had a taunt, wise face. But then next one of them seemed familiar. Jared, maybe? What that his name? I was pretty sure it was.

Nikki stumbled back, and we caught her, pulling her farther away from Paul as we could hear him snarling and breathing and gasping. Together, Seth, Embry, the new guy, and Jared were all talking to Paul, trying to calm him down.

In the mean time, we were talking to Nikki.

"What the _hell _is wrong with you? He's frickin' huge and you decide that you can take him down! He'd smash you like a bug!" Ivy gasped, hugging Nikki quickly.

"You guys, wait," Nikki said, shaking her head, all the anger gone in her eyes. She kept shaking her head, and her eyes would slid up and look at the hoarding crowd around Paul.

"Nikki, seriously! You shouldn't have! He invited you, and he could just as easily–" I started, relief floating through my veins.

"Renny, Ivy, please, just quiet for a second. I need to tell you guys something." Nikki's voice was small now, and every hint of anger and jaguar skills were gone now.

Ivy and I looked at each other. Nikki had never looked like that. She had always had some sort of spunk to her step, and she had never looked so helpless. _Ever_. Not when her cat died. Not when she puked on a roller coaster. Not when her sisters had all moved. _Not ever_.

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Worry and fear and a crazy sense of premonition swept through me as both Ivy and I grabbed for Nikki's hands as she slowly looked down at the ground.

"You can tell us anything," Ivy said.

Nikki took our hands gratefully and she squeezed, so hard that waves of pain shot up my arm. "Well . . . Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm not, but whenever I look at Paul, I get this little fuzzy feeling in my stomach, and I keep thinking about how perfect he is for me and I've only known him for two days! And, when I was yelling, it felt good because I was getting some of the confusion and anger out of my system. But every word made me hurt inside." She lowered her already whispering voice. "And I think he feels the same way. He keeps staring at me like I'm the best thing since white bread, and he doesn't want to hurt me."

Oh. My. Holy. Shit.

She felt the same way about Paul like how I felt about Seth.

* * *

**Everything is slowly coming together . . . . . . Yay!**

Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much for reading!

Please review! I love the comments!

Love you all!

Bye!


	18. Another Dang Author's Note

****

T^T

All I can say is it's gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. GGGGGOOOONNNNEEEE!

I must sadly post that my beloved 1995 computer had now passed on to a better world, one where his hard drive shall forever live and he shall forever be young and have fast Internet. Yes, we'll all miss you, my beloved computer, even though you hated my guts, probably hated it when I was typing like a mad man and screaming like a banshee when I got all my reviews and once you tried to eat all of my story files, but I still love you anyway and I wish you were still alive and working and everything like that.

So, basically, through all that babble, I was trying to say that my computer has died and I am now computerless and am using my aunt's laptop quickly so I may at least tell you all that my computer is dead.

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that my computer died and we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later and for some reason it just happened a few days ago.

But anywhoo, I just wanted to say that my computer died and I probably won't be updating for a little while, but AS SOON AS I GET A NEW COMPUTER I'LL UPDATE! Promise! I swear on my life!

But I just also want to say thank you to all of my supporters and my friends and reviewers and readers. I love you all so much you guys ARE my second family now. Luffles you guys so much!

I better go; aunt wants her laptop back.

Thank you so much, sorry so much, and love you so much.

~Ally

P.S. All of my stories are now dedicated to Charles Jamie Junior. You are the best computer I'll ever have.


	19. Like A Herd O' Turtles

**HI! ****Finally back! Jeesh, I thought I was never going to get a new computer and it was never going to work, but nevertheless, I'm back, typing, and my computer has not crashed on me yet, so I'm very VERY proud of it.**

**I'm a little peeved though, because my computer had to be ordered in which is why it took so freaking long, and of course, in the back of my mind I was like, "HURRY THE -BLEEP- UP! I HAVE STORIES TO UPDATE!" But of course, they never understand or give a crap about that, so my computer was very very slow, but it is here now, and has been set up for . . . twenty four hours and eighty minutes, I believe. YAY!**

**AND I also started school on the 30th, so now I have something to look forward to every day of the week. Personally, I just want to drop out and say screw this, but I'm not going to because I need my education to become whatever I want to become, which in this stage of my life I want to become a vetranauthorchaser. (Vet author crossed with a storm chaser.) I WARN YOU, MATH IS HORRIBLE!**

**But yaaaaa.**

**I also just want to say that I think this chapter is horrible. I had to write it, edit it, rewrite it, bang my head against a wall, edit it, REWRITE IT AGAIN and it still hasn't come out they way I want it. DAMN IT!**

**But aside from that, I hope you all like the chapter!**

**OMG 92 reviews! I love you guys so so so so so so so so so much! Thank you, really, !**

**ONWARD LIKE A HERD O' TURTLES!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**You're My Angel - Darren Styles**  
**Candy Man - Aqua**

* * *

Ivy's eyes went extremely wide, and her lips trembled. "Oh, oh, oh." Her already pale skin went even paler, and she looked as if she had just swallowed some sort of strange tasting bug.

I squeezed Nikki's hand back, and gulped down my thoughts about Seth that were slowly starting to surface again. How hot Seth was . . . how understanding, sweet and caring Seth was . . . how he, Embry and Paul just fit in with Ivy and Nikki and I oh so well. . . . Of course, I knew my thoughts were utterly crazy. I mean, just the same thing with Nikki and Ivy, but my thoughts were completely . . . stupid, strange.

Though Nikki's and Ivy's thoughts were probably the same way.

Nikki and Paul were perfect for each other; both short-tempered, both food loving, both very out spoken. I knew for a fact that they belonged together, and if they weren't going to be together that somehow I would have to force them together.

And even though Ivy had never said it, both Nikki and I knew that Ivy felt the same way about Embry; it was just so noticable with them, for Embry kept staring at Ivy like he was seeing _his _personal sun, his own light, and Ivy looked back at him with a confused puppy-love stare, like she knew that Embry felt the way he did.

Why did we feel like this? Was this normal? Did the boys feel the same way? Was love at first sight true? What the hell was wrong with us? Were we still mentally sound? Were we still _normal_?

Waves of strange relief, daft worry and wonder made my hands shake and my toes numb. "Nikki," I whispered thoughtfully. "I . . . I feel the same way."

The look Nikki then gave me was a fix of comical disgust and intense agreement. It made me feel like someone actually understood what I was going through and what I was feeling. "But you feel for Seth, right? You guys stare at each other like you've just seen the light."

My heart started to pound as I slowly nodded, gulping as I looked over at the mob of males who were still around Paul, but then all seemed to be talking in that strange, liquid tone. I whipped my head back to look at Nikki again, who was grinning like she won some sort of lottery, and Ivy, who was still pale, but slowly nodding, like she was starting to understand even more then before.

"Okay, no one speaks of this until we get back to Forks," Nikki said as she looked too, and she saw that the group was slowly starting to break up. "Right?"

"Right," Ivy agreed softly.

"Yup," I responded as we let go of Nikki's hands, and we turned to face the males.

Seth slowly made his way to my side, where he whispered in my ear, "Sorry, Renny."

Embry was at Ivy's side, and Ivy looked up at him with her sky blue eyes, and they seemed to be staring at each other males kept whispering and Jared–well, the one I thought was Jared–kept flashing looks at us.

Paul broke through all of his friends, his russet face taunt and his eyes glimmering with . . . _oh sweet peanuts_, was he going to _cry_? "Nikki, I'm so–"

Nikki broke in, her face almost mirroring his. She looked as weak as a newborn kitten. "–Sorry! I didn't mean anything I said and I was being such a bitch and I didn't even know what the hell I was saying and–"

"–And I'm such an ass and I shouldn't have even yelled at you in the first place and I should just shut up some days and I talk and babble too much and–"

"–I don't know how to control my temper and _why do I even bother_?"

They both stopped, realizing that they were speaking at the same time. They both blinked a few times before Nikki stepped forward. Her face was very calm, and it looked like she was ready to take a punishment of some type. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Paul, that I was such a bitch."

"And I'm sorry that I was such a fuck head." Paul smiled, all traces of anger gone from his face.

Ivy looked at me, and I shrugged in return. Was it really that simple to just make up with a person?

Ah hell, what did I know anymore anyway?

The silence dragged on and on until the one I thought was Jared said, "So, are you six still coming or what?"

It seemed like a stupid question to ask, but I had to agree with him. After that fight, who knew if they were going to kill each other or not.

The other male, Sam, I assumed, was already half way up the beach, as if the whole Paul-and-Nikki ordeal hadn't even happened.

Embry grinned a frazzled grin at Ivy, and he grabbed her hand, and her face went cherry red. "Ya, you're right! It's gonna start pretty quick! C'mon!" And with that, Embry began to tug Ivy along, excitedly explaining what was going to happen and what was going on.

"And off they go like a herd o' turtles," Nikki said, motioning to them. "They look so happy and peaceful. . . . I'm going to go terrorize them." Nikki then started running after them, red hair flying, and Paul grinned, obviously happy that he and her were now friends again, as he started after her.

I shook my head, just grinning. Ivy was still Ivy, and Nikki was still Nikki, as if this whole thing with the hot Quileute's and the grocery store and the fight had never happened. It almost amazed me some days that they didn't really think, because they didn't really think about why this was happening.

I didn't either, so why was I being a hypocrite?

"You ready?" Seth asked me as we started to walk up after my friends; Embry was running with Ivy as Nikki and Paul were a head of them, almost disappearing up the beach.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I laughed nervously.

* * *

**I still don't really like it, but I guess it's a chapter and at least it isn't that horribly written. I think.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Please review! It helps give me ideas! (The idea for the Nikki and Paul fight came from a review actually.)**

**Thank you! I love you all!**

**BAI!**


	20. AN: Gone For A Bit

**SORRYIDIDN'!**

**I will explain. Promise, but first I just want to say how fugging lucky I am to have all of you people who constantly are there for me even when my computer is screwed or when my Internet was down or even when I just completely forgot to update. Your names are too numerous to mention at this point, and even if I tried to get them all down here, I would probably forget someone and then have a complete spazz on myself. Again. XD So, as all my other author's notes have stated, I love you all SO FUGGING MUCH, and I swear, each of you deserve a frickin' medal or something.**

**I also just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who are reading/favoriting/subcribing to my stories and myself, and it just makes my day when I open up my email and I have 30-some odd emails from you all!**

**Now, to go to explaing, first I must say two another things. First, I'm SO SORRY for not updating for the longest time, but I will be gone for awhile well I wait for a new computer to come along. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I'M SO SORRY! Second, I'm updating this on a lap top of my friend's (THANK YOU SO MUCH BEAR! Love you, man) and I am horribly sorry about any spelling errors, but to me, it's hard to type on these things. DX**

**Now, to explain . . . **

**. . . . . Again with the damn computer breaking. DX**

**Well, I guess all I can say is DAMN STUPID COMPUTER PEOPLE! My freaking computer was said to be brand new, but NOOO, they frickin must have damaged it when they were shipping it to my city because the mother board somehow cracked in half. Like, the chips inside the computer are completely shattered in half. So, my computer is broken, but they offered to give us a new one that we have to go pick up, so yaaaa. That might take awhile. **

**Well, I better start wrapping this up. Bear and his brother are wrestling behind me and I really don't want them to knock over something of my friend Tammy's 'cause she'll kick my ass. DX**

**Again, you guys and girls, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Thank you! Love you all! Sorry! Thank you for everything!**

**Oh, and I am supposed to add Bear's "HEEEELLLLO!"**

**THANKS AGAIN! SO SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love,**

**Ally (Or RandomDancingHamsters. Whatever you wanna call me.)**


	21. Bonfire

**. . . . . Hi!**

**Well, I'm alive! I now have my new computer so I don't have to steal Bear's laptop anymore. Hahaha. But, anways, new computer is here, so YESSSSS!**

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that's it's taken so long to get my computer back and everything, but I'm here now, and I just want to say thank you guys so much for being with me through all of this stuff. I really mean it, thank you. I love you guys so much, and I'm serious, you guys are the reason I'm sitting here at midnight trying to update as much as I can. Really. THANK YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL! There are no words to describe how much I love/need you guys, and as I've said so many times before, if I could ever give you guys a trophy, I really would, but all I can go is give you all a huge Internet hug.**

**Still sick. Ew. Am hating every minutes of it.**

**Alright, THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'm running low on ideas for this story, so I'm turning to . . . YOU! Yes, the reviewers/readers that I love! If there is any ideas that YOU guys can come up with, please just review them and I will see if I can make the idea into a chapter! Funny ones, serious ones, filler ones, I don't care! Okay? So, IDEAS ARE NEEDED MUCHLY!**

**Wait, is muchly a word? O.o**

**But, anyhoo, other then my thank yous, my love, my news of no ideas, and my new computer, nothing cool has really happened to me. I'm struggling a little bit in school, but shhhh, don't tell my mum. She'll kill me. o.o Oh, well, we're starting chemistry in school right now and our teacher was like, "We're gonna BLOW SHIT UP! Oh my, don't tell anyone I just said that." It was so funny. **

**So, before we go to the chapter, I AGAIN, just want to thank you all. Really. THANK YOUUU. For reviewing, for reading, for laughing, for breathing, for just being you guys. Thanks, and love you guys.**

**98 reviews? -falls over dead- I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS!**

**Hope you guys like this one! It might be a little lazy/bad because I haven't written anything on this story in what seems like forever, so I'm SORRY if it sucks. The next one will be better! **

**Oh, and a quick thank you to my chemistry teacher Mrs. E, who inspired this chapter with her insane way of being able to make a gummy bear blow up. o.o **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Only Exception - Paramore  
Don't Let Me Get Me - P!nk  
**

* * *

I slowly began to walk up the beach, Seth beside me, nattering cheerily about who was all going to be there. There was going to be Sam and Emily and Jared and his girlfriend Kim and his sister, Leah. That worried me a little bit, since he started to babble about how she was kind of a shrew and everything, but I pretended not to notice as Ivy, Embry, Nikki and Paul were out of sight. Seth grabbed my forearm carefully as he began to jog, but I had to sprint to keep up with his easy jog. The sand crunched under our shoes, and the sun sent glimmering beams of golden light across the gray waters. The clouds were starting to disperse and become lighter, and the sun slipped under the horizon, making all of the red-orange beams disappear, being replaced with the dark shadows of night.

We started to go closer to the edge of trees that seemed to rim the crescent shaped beach, and as we neared closer, I began to see where Nikki and the rest of them had gone. Nested right by the edge of the trees, only feet away from the water's edge, was a large bon-fire pit, with flames reaching toward the heavens, licking the blackened surface of the rocks that contained it. Around the fire, were four people I didn't know; the male from before, who had helped calm Paul down, and Jared, who was teasing Nikki about the milk in her hair, along with a thin-haired girl in his lap as they sat on the cold ground. Beside Sam, was a woman with three long scars that reached along from her hair line to her chin line, but gave her the look of wild untamed beauty. The last girl had a very short pixie cut, her russet skin gleaming like silk in the fire light.

Ivy was between Embry and the older male, Embry handing her a can of pop, her cheeks the color of tomatoes as she whispered thank you. Nikki was seated between Paul and Jared, and she was fighting with Paul over who got the first hot dog. It seemed as if they hadn't introduced themselves yet.

"Hey, Sam, Emily, Leah, Kim, uh," Seth seemed to be stumbling over the words, "This is Renny, and her friends, Ivy and Nikki."

I waved tentatively, not sure who was who.

Nikki seemed to have no problem with that. "Yuppers, that's us!" Her red hair was even redder in the light of the flames, and her eyes sparkled impishly.

Ivy just waved innocently.

"That's Sam," Seth said, motioning to the wise-looking male. Then she motioned to the lady with the scars. "And that's Emily."

Sam smiled, and Emily's face warmed. "It's very nice to meet you girls," she said. She seemed very motherly, kind and sweet, someone you could count on when you needed too. Sam was a bit intimidating, but all of the guys were, though Sam seemed . . . bigger.

"And you know Jared," Paul laughed.

Jared waved, well the girl girl in his lap was silent, seemingly shy.

"Then we've got Kim," Embry motioned to the thin-haired girl, "and Leah." Embry looked at Leah, who was glaring daggers at me, raising a lean black eyebrow. Seth's facial features and Leah's matched almost, which I knew, that this was the "shrew" Leah that Seth had warned me about before.

Nikki glared at Leah, raised one eyebrow, just like Embry, and went to go stand up, he jaw taunt. Paul placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her down, his eyes locked on hers, as if he were trying to telepathically communicate with her to not start anything.

Seth and I weasled our way in between Nikki and Jared, so that Nikki was beside me, and Seth was beside Jared, and Embry chucked a red pop can over the fire, Seth catching it easily, right side up, as if Embry had just handed it to him. Embry then chucked another red one in my direction, and I managed to catch it before it went flying into Nikki's head.

The time seemed to fly by like seconds as countless hotdogs were consumed, mainly by the males and Nikki-Jared was at twelve, and Nikki was at an amazing ten-and I began to learn more about the Quileutes that were around me; Kim and Jared were dating, I had found out, and Sam and Emily were happily married and were planning to stay happily together. Leah was Seth's older sister, and she kept glaring at me through out the first two hours-ish before she began to warm up to me and eventually we were talking. Nikki and Kim seemed to get along great, and Ivy was seemingly getting along with Emily. Before I knew it, it was pure darkness, the only light coming from the roaring bonfire, flaring bright and huge in the sky. Our voices drifted quietly now, as Ivy began to yawn, Kim and Emily were blinking, still trying to stay awake, and Nikki was past out, leaning against my shoulder, lips parted.

"We should go," Ivy whispered, stifling another yawn.

I nodded in agreement, smiling delicately.

Embry grinned, and motioned for Ivy to follow him, waving at the rest of the Quileutes.

I started to get up, supporting Nikki, who was slowly starting to wake up. "Hmm? I'm wake, I'm . . . wake. No, I dun have a test today . . . Jena, no, that's mineeee. . . ." She was mumbling like some sort of drunkard as I shook her shoulders.

"I've got her," Paul said quietly as he slowly took Nikki, holding her up. He threw his arm around the backs of her knees, and caught her with his other arm so that she was comfortably against his chest.

Ivy, Embry, Seth, Paul and I all said our goodbye's, and we began to walk back up the beach, the sand black in the moonlight, the waves crashing loudly compared to our almost silent breathing. The only thing we could hear was Nikki babbling to herself, still half a sleep.

"Ywesh, mummy, I do it . . . No, no, I'm not sleepy . . . Lilly, Kate, Madison, no, dat's mine!"

* * *

**Okay, it's a bit shorter then intended, but hey, it's here. **

**I'm sorry if it's crappy, I really am. I promise the next one will be better. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**C'mon, guys, please review with your guy's ideas! PLEASEEEE!**

**Thanks again!**

**BAI! **


	22. Face It, Nikki, Your Pants Don't Fit

****

**Heyy . . . .**

I'm still sick, but at least I'm not puking anymore. That's a good sign, I hope. :)

Well, I got no reviews with ideas, so I guess this one might just be a nonsense filler. Unless magically I get some sort of awesome idea that makes me snap out of my WB. I'm serious, I've been so clogged up with writer's block I went to sleep CRYING last night because I couldn't think of anything good and I was like, "I MUST UPDATE." Again, I think I'm obessed with updating and making every update a really good one.

But, anyhoo, I'm STILL looking for ideas, you guys! PLEASE! Review me, pm me, I don't care, I just need ideas desperately! I really need you right now! I'm loosing sleep over not having any ideas! PLEASE! I'm begging you, ask anyone for ideas and please get them to me ASAP! I don't want to sound like a bitch or sound desperate but I NEED ideas! Send them to me when you can!

We broke 100 reviews! YEAH! Thank you guys so much for all of your support and I'm really thankful for your guys's support. You people are what wake me up in the morning, you people are what make me live, you people are the reason I'm still actually updating this story even though I have no good ideas! You people are all the best people I know, because rain or shine, you guys are there for me, reviewing your oppions and your support and health tips and math tips and everything. I am serious surrounded by the best people in the history of fanfiction. You guys all rock off my duck socks, and I love you guys so much! You all deserve a fugging Emmy award at this point, and I really wish I could give it to you, so for now, you'll have to deal with my Internet hug. -super Internet hug glomp-

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.

Warning: As the rest of this story, it has swears. Beware.

Well, here goes nothing! Sorry if it's crappy; low ideas and crappy health issues.

Playlist For Chapter:

Loca - Shakira  
Bad Things - Jace Everett (Yes, this is the True Blood opening theme song, and yes, I've watched True Blood before. XD)

* * *

The sun streamed in from the windows, casting blissful light on to my eyelids, making my dark world become one of strange, golden light. It warmed me, and felt nice, but my eyes hurt, stinging painfully as I tried to blink, but as soon as I blinked, my eyes opened, and the sunlight was so bright I yelped and I rolled over, away from the burning light. I covered my head with a pillow, my arms aching as I did, the rest of my body refusing to move from its morning slumber. I heard some mumbles and groans and I mumbled something unintelligable myself before I refused to move again and decided vaguely that I was going to stay there for the rest of eternity.

I slowly began to remember what had happened last night, making me groggy just thinking of it. Nikki had past out in the car, so Ivy and I had to drag her into the house after Paul, Embry and Seth had dropped us off waving goodbyes and promising of another bonfire some day. We threw Nikki on to the bed before both Ivy and I laid on the hardwood, smooth floor and past out.

I was just hinting an edge of wonderous sleep when I heard more grumbles, this time louder and easy to understand.

"Ohhhh shit, it burnss!" Nikki hissed mildly as I heard the bed creak, and then a huge thump as the ground under me vibrated. Nikki cussed again. "Fuck, that was my head."

"No wonder it was so loud," I laughed sleepily.

"Renny, screw off," Nikki snarled, though she was too far away to try and hurt me. I heard the slip of fabric before she mumbled, "Comfy pillow."

"Nikita, shut the hell up," Ivy grumbled, before I heard her roll over.

"Renny go back to bed," I mumbled to myself as I threw my pillow over my head again, trying to make the world shadowed again. It wasn't working, so I threw the pillow half way across the room and the world was bright and white and totally filled with the happiness of morning.

A happiness I hated at that second.

"Nikki, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as I sat up, my bones cracking as I did.

Nikki had to be a size two, and the pants she was holding up were probably a size zero. Nikki was trying to pull the pair of jeans pants on, her red hair frazzled on her head, pulled back into pigtails so she could see what she was doing. Her cheeks were red, and she was huffing as she jumped up and down, managing to pull the pants up so they were on her hips. The denim looked like it was ready to rip and shred to pieces. She tried to pull the button together and hook them so that the pants were done up, but the button kept snapping back at her. Her dark eyes were wide, and her lower lip was trembling.

"How long have you had those pants?" Ivy asked as she rolled on to her side so she could see what was going on.

"Since-Grade-Nine!" Nikki exclaimed in gasps as she sucked her stomach in, almost to the point were we could see her ribs through her sport tee-shirt.

"That's just stupid," Ivy said. "You've grown since then. Their not going to fit."

Nikki gave Ivy a death glare. "Ivory Melanie, are you suggesting _I'm _fat?"

I rolled my eyes, but relief flashed through my veins. "No, she's not. Hell, everyone get's bigger as they grow, Nikita. No worries, we'll find some different pants for you."

Nikki's eyes still flashed with anger. "I didn't grow! These pants fugging shrunk!"

I looked at Ivy, and she rolled her eyes. "Sure they did," Ivory said, shaking out her long, pale blond hair. Her eletric blue eyes were sleep filled and gave them a look of innocence.

Nikki gave out a war cry before flopping on to the bed, pulling as hard as she could to pull the button and button hole together, grumbling and mumbling something about dryer's and how they shrink her clothes. Ivy rolled her shoulders and yawned as she slowly got up into a standing position, her long legs and lanky figure dressed in a willowy pair of penguin pyjamas.

"Face it, Nikki, your pants don't fit. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going down stairs to cook." And with that, Ivy left in a whirwind of white-blond hair to her knees.

I sat there, watching Nikki for a few moments as she struggled, her whole face turning red as she grumbled and struggled to get the pants on. I stood up, legs aching, and shook my obsidian black hair before raising one eyebrow.

Screaming, Nikki jumped up again. "Fuck this. I'm wearing shorts."

* * *

**Yes, I know it broke off at a really stupid place, but I need it to be there to keep it open for any other random ideas I can come up with. If you want to know the truth, this chapter was actually inspired by my friend Morgan, who was trying to pull a pair of pants on and fell into her bathtub. So thanks for that, sista!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Ideas are needed! PLEASEEE!**

**I love you all so much! Thanks for reading!**

**BAI!**


	23. Math Help

**Hi!**

**I didn't go out tricker treating-obviously because I was sick, and well, my mum believes that a 15 year old shouldn't go out tricker treating. I don't believe that's fair because there was some eighteen year old that came up to my door! At least, I think he was eighteen since he was drunk, but okaaaaaaaay-so I get to eat the stuff that's left, which includes A LOT of chocolate. I haven't had a chocolate high since Easter, so this is going to be entertaining. :D**

**Well, I'm sick, but mending. I now know how to tell if it's going to be a bad day. How? Because when you wake up fall out of bed and land in a bunch of clothesm, smacking your head against the dresser. I was forced to go to school though, since it wasn't a P.D. day and I was twitching throughout my math class and my friend Shaydel was like, "Are you okay?" and I replied "NOOO." and ran out of the room and to the bathroom so I could puke, and then she came after me to make sure I didn't fall in the toilet well I was throwing up. **

**Thank you to those of you who replied with ideas! That was awesome of you and now I think I have an idea for a chapter because of you people. Well, actually, I think it was only one person, but anyway, thanks! :D**

**104 reviews? Thank you guys so much, seriously, you people are the best people as I say in just about every chapter so I really need to find a new way to say how thankful and how much I love you guys. But thank you guys, I really mean it every time I say it, I swear, that I you guys are the best people ever.**

**:D**

Onward so I don't bore you people anymore.

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**New Math - Tom Lehrer (Try following this. It's really hard. XD)  
Stuck Like Glue - Sugarland  
Belly Dancer (Bananza) - Akon  
Dangerous - Cascada (This song is PERFECT for what Nikki, Ivy and Renny are feeling right now with the guys! :D)**

* * *

I slowly made my way down the sandy-wooden stairs, leaving Nikki to try and find her pants. Myself, however, I perferred to stay in my sweat pants until I was forced to go somewhere. I turned left, into the yellow themed kitchen, where Ivy was dancing along the white tiled floor, her hair still hanging down in a river of white-blond down her back until it hung down to the tops of her calves. She was humming to herself as she stabbed the eggs in the black skillet and scrambled them, poking them to make sure that they were cooking correctly. A neon green sticky was hanging off the fridge, and I vaguely wondered where Grandma Rosie was, but the sun that was streaming in through the big kitchen windows made my whole heart lift happily. It made the walls look like they were made of pure, soild gold, and made the tiny circle table with four chairs around it look homy and comfortable.

"Grandma Rosie went to Port Angeles to a friend's. She left the note on the fridge," Ivy answered my silent wondering with a raise of her eyebrows.

Suddenly, I could hear Nikki talking. "Well, no, you'd take one group of tens from the four wouldn't you? No, you would take five unless you were dividing, but you just said that you were-Oh, so I'm the stupid one now? Who just called Ivy's phone looking for me to help with math? Oh, you were scared to ask Paul beeeeeeeecauseeeee?" Then she appeared, red hair still pulled back, wearing . . . pink biking shorts with a black tank top. She was holding Ivy's phone to her ear with her shoulder as she was counting her fingers. She raised an eyebrow at Ivy and waved at me before she sat down at the table, her expression confused.

Ivy sighed and shook her head, smiling at the antics of our best friend, and went back to stabbing the eggs. I made my way to sit beside Nikki, shrugging my shoulders in question.

"Well, who's PMS-ing then? I thought girls got PMS." Nikki raised another flame-red eyebrow. "Well, can I talk to him then? Okay, good with me." She was silent for a few seconds before she then said, "Hey, Paul. So who attacked who?"

Ivory looked back and whispered, "What?"

"So, basically, Jared asked you if you knew a social question, and then you answered and you two somehow got into a giant fight which included you breaking his nose, and now Seth is scared to ask you about math." Seth's name gave me butterflies, which reminded me of something I needed to ask of Nikki and Ivy. She then continued, "Yes, I would be terrified. Oh, ummm, I dunno, I'll ask." She pulled the sleek cell phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece. "Do you guys wanna hang out with Paul and Seth and Embry this afternoon? They really seem like they want to. Seth's trying to finish his math homework so he can."

Ivy brightened instantly. "Oh, sure!"

I brightened too, and my wonderful mood just got to the point were a fuzzy warm feeling bloomed in my chest and my eyes widened. I nodded eagerly, and my question bubbled to my lips, but I managed to keep my lips tight in a smile.

"It's hell yes times three." Silence again. "Oh, no worries, I'll make sure we don't." Nikki looked lithe and lethal as she narrowed her eyes in anger. "What? I'll kick his skinny ass. Yes, I will. Right in front of a frickin' two year old. Well swearing. I don't care! If you think about it that's like, half assult."

Ivy looked at me before switching off the pan and started scooping the finished scrambled eggs on to three plates. "What happened, Nikki?" she asked, curiousity flaring in her baby blue, sparkling eyes. I agreed with Ivy, nodding wildly and whispering the same thing as Nikki's dark eyes flared with a dark flame, anger pulsing through her making her twitch. Nikki pulled the phone away. "Some girl from Forks was forcing herself on to Paul, and the girl's boyfriend thinks that Paul was trying to force himself on to her, and now he doesn't really wanna go around the convient store they've got in La Push in case he's still there and I threatened to kick his ass."

"And I believe that you would. Tell him we'll stay away from it for both Paul and the guy's sakes." Ivy placed a pink plate in front of me with a silver fork on it, and a creamy white one in front of Nikki, with a spoon. She then sat across from Nikki and I, stabbing one of her pieces of egg and placing it in her mouth, chewing thoughtful, her eyes scanning the kitchen area.

Repeating what Ivy said, Nikki then laughed. "Got it. We'll meet you there; I'm sure we can get a taxi. M'kay? Okay. Yup, I'll tell them. Oh, Paul, what's the answer to five thousand three hundred and twenty five point three four three multiplied by three thousand and sixty nine?" Nikki laughed and said, "Okay. Tell Seth that then so I don't have to. 'Kay. 'Bye." She slapped the phone shut and smiled a barbaric smile at us, which worried me deeply.

Ivy stopped, and looked at us, serious now. "I just realized something really weird. We never did talk about what happened after Nikki almost killed Paul. What was up with that, Nikita?"

Nikki, who was in the middle of a bite of eggs, spat them out on her plate and her dark eyes looked weak, which made my pulse roar in my ears, because Ivy had, once again, read my mind and asked my unasked question. And seeing Nikki like that, it was the strangest thing, because Nikki was one of the toughest people I had ever known, and her fierce, strong personality made people believe she couldn't be weak or show weak emotions.

"I think I like Paul," she answered simply, her voice softer then usual. "I mean, real like him. I don't want to hurt him and I don't want him to get hurt and I feel like there's this string and it's attached me to him and it makes me feel like he's perfect for me."

Her words sent strange shock-like waves through my system, and the words were rushing out before I could control them. "I know! I feel the same way with Seth!"

Ivy's eyes were watering as she nodded. Her words were echoing around us though she hadn't said anything.

"Why do we feel like this?" Ivy whispered, completely confused and she looked scared.

"I don't know, but until we find out, we don't do or say anything. Or until we know them better, right?" Nikki questioned.

Ivy nodded and I replied, "Of course. It'd just be weird other wise."

Our conversation was completely confusing, but it seemed to lift a weight off of my shoulders, and I felt more freedom then I had in around four days. But still, the tension was in the air, and our unanswered questions began to circle around us, choking us to the point of awkward silence. Nikki began to poke around with her food, and sensitive Ivy was lost in her thoughts, her eyes wide and watery and completely, absurdly, locked on the fact that we were all completely pyscho. It seemed that the sun got brighter, and my arms began to prick with nervous goose bumps, and my pulse began to slow and pound quieter.

We would find out. We would, if it was the last thing we did.

* * *

**There we have it! That was actually really hard for me to type up, since my laptop keys keep sticking. XD But whatever, I finally got it out to the word, and I'm really happy that I got it out this quickly since school has been swarming me horribly. So, sorry for the wait on this chapter!**

Happy November! :D

I love you guys. Really. Thank you so much, and as always, reviews are loved. You guys are my family family now, and I really mean it, I feel like I've been blessed with the best people in the world. You guys are always there for me when I'm not feeling well or when I'm sick or when I need help and you guys continue to be nice and supportive! THANK YOU.

Love you all!

Bai!


	24. Our Last Stand

****

**Hewwo! ^-^**

Okay, first off, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. Like, super-duper-ally-ooper-mooper-trooper-Koopa-Troopa sorry, and I hope this update is good! School has been swamping me, and I'm dead serious, I just finished homework and I started around four o'clock, and now it's like, six, so that's two hours of homework for the kid who hates paying attention to school work. But, anywhoo, I'm really sorry, and I hope you are still reading my stories, and if you aren't, I understand completely. XDD I AM SO SORRY!

Second, I'm sorry if these last few chapters have been crappy; I really am, and thanks to my friend Morgan for reading over my last few chapters, because without you, I probably would have never realized that my last few chapters have been as boring as hell and have just been lagging on and on and on . . . which is why this chapter is going to ACTION FILLED. XDD Thank you, Morgan, and thanks to all of my readers for staying with me through all of this. Really, I am. Thank you.

Third, and as I always say, thank you. You guys are the best people ever, and thank you so much for all your feedback. It is greatly loved and you guys make me keep coming back and keep writing like a banshee. Thanks, you guys, and if I could, I'd send you all a cake and candles.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 110, 110, I repeat, 110! You guys are the most wonderful, exciting, best, random, craziest, MOST AWESOME people I have ever come across. Seriously, you guys, you keep me awake until three o'clock typing as fast as I can so that I can update more of my stories faster and make the chapters better and proof read my stories and everything. THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!

All righty, then, let's get this going!

Thanks for reviewing and everything! LOVE YOU ALL! -cupcakes rain from the sky-

Playlist For Chapter:

Every Single Day - Benny Benassi  
Sandstorm (Basshunter Remix ) - Basshunter/Da Rude  
Zombie - Andrew Spencer/The Vamprockerz  
Come Back - ? ? ?

* * *

The cab pulled up to the beach once more, and I was at once blown away with the beauty of the colorful rocks and gritty sand and the jagged, broken cliffs that acted like some sort of rim. The trees swayed in the gales of wind that blew, the gray waves crashing into the shore line, making some sort of roaring noise. I got out of the taxi, and Nikki jogged up to my side, her red hair blowing and dancing like a flame in the wind. The taxi bolted away, almost spraying rocks at us, and as the white car moved away, Ivy appeared on my other side, looking mystical as her white-blond hair flew around her, pulling out of it's bun. We stood for a few minutes, taking in the wonderous purity of it, I knew.

"I love Washington," Ivy sighed, smiling. "It's good to be back."

I nodded. "I like it too." The wind blew at me, making my vision blurred with my black hair. I pushed it behind my ears so I could see my friends again, and when I looked at Nikki once more, I caught some sort of figure far down on the beach, walking sullenly, dressed in black with it's head down.

I nudged Ivy, and she nudged me back, both of us wondering who it could be. It could have been a tourist, but the chances of a tourist on the end of the crescent shaped beach was very odd, from what Ivy had told us.

Nikki didn't pay attention. "Well, let's go find 'em," Nikki said, grinning from ear-to-ear once more, her lithe body springing into motion as she ran forward. But, just as her right foot hit the ground, just as she was going to run, she crashed head first into a wall of black, and she bounced off, and Ivy grabbed her to steady her. Nikki's almost black eyes flared, and her fists balled as she cried, "Hey, watch it!"

It was the black figure, and now he or she was standing in front of us, tall, and built, probably male, I realized. He kept his head down, his eyes away from us. But I knew something was wrong; the pit of my stomach curled, and the hair on my neck stood on end. He had been too far away; he had almost been a black dot in the distance. But now, he was not three feet away from us, creepily standing there like some sort of hunter, awaiting for it's prey.

"What the hell is your-" Nikki started, but she was completely cut off as the figure lifted his head.

His skin was pale, paler then Ivy's, paler then a sheet_, vampire _pale, but I knew vampires weren't and couldn't be real. His feature's were sharp, pulled into a snarl, showing off milky white teeth, longer then a human's, but completely perfect, like he had spent his life in a dentist's chair. His whole appearance was something horribly . . . demonic. Demonic and evil and hungry, like he hadn't eaten in days. His animalistic snarl turned into some sort of strange smile before my eyes slowly started to scan upward.

Ivy screamed and stumbled backward, dragging Nikki with her, who was quivering, her eyes wide, but her postion and body tense.

Ivy was freak-out screaming for good reason. A very good reason. My own mouth opened in a shriek, but nothing came out, my hands shaking, knees knocking together as I processed what sort of abomination I was witnessing. His eyes were red. Blood red, tomato red, as red as Nikki's hair, as red as fire, as red as a sunset lit sky. The closer to the pupils, the reder it got, until it was some sort of crazy, insane shade of scarlet that was gleaming at us, flashing with the light and every movement we made. He wasn't an albino, for his hair shone like melted chocolate, so that possibility was done for. He could have been sick, or hurt, or something, but everything else in his body seemed too healthy.

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit oh shit ohshitohshitohshit-

This time I really screamed, and Ivy was screaming too, but Nikki wasn't; fearlessly, she strode right up to him and asked, "What do you want, freak?"

Oh, why now Nikki? Why be stubborn and stupid now?

The person, guy, animal, thing just smiled once more and reached for her. She took it as he was just a grabby male; she swung her clentched fist backward, her shoulder tensing, as she prepared to give him the punch of his life-

He grabbed her fist in his hand, and with one simple, blurring motion, grabbed it in his own hand and squeezed it, causing the bones to snap and break so loud I heard them.

Nikki shrieked as loud as a freight train as he then let go of her mangled hand. She pulled back, cuddling her broken and half crushed hand to her chest as salty tears welled in her eyes, making them darker and gleam more the usual. From the safety of her other hand, I could see that the skin was already starting to go black and blue, bruising faster then anything I had ever seen before. The fear flied through my veins, and I was so flabbergasted and so fucking scared I just couldn't move.

The person grinned now, having fun with this new game. Or maybe it was Nikki's pain. I would never know. Nor would I ever care about him and his stupid thoughts.

Ivy shrieked once more, and a clammy hand grabbed mine and began to pull me the hell out of there. She dragged us along as Nikki was still trying to comfort her hand, but she finally gave up, and let Ivy grab her good hand. Ivy yanked on me so hard I thought my arm was about to fall off. But again, I didn't care.

Instinct was screaming at me. Run, run, get away, scream, screech, run, get out of there!

And that's what my shaking legs did.

They ran.

We all ran, as fast as we could, bring up sand behind us and Ivy still shrieking, surprisingly loud for her normal self. Nikki kept glancing back, as if he were some sort of tracker, and we were suddenly transported into his hunting game. All I could feel was the horror shaking through very bone in my body, and even though I was starting to get tired, I kept running, my pulse pounding, my heart racing, as if I knew that if I didn't run, I would die.

I looked back, only to see that he was following us; he was walking, some how still keeping pace with us, his black-covered legs looking as if he were walking, but he was coming at us at the pace of an olympic sprinter.

We kept running, ditching the sand now as we got to the road that we had just been dropped off from. The gravel-sand was hard, but steadier to run on; it was easier to run now, and Ivy felt she didn't need to pull us anymore; Nikki was bolting like some sort of red-headed banshee, the tears gone now, but her tears were replaced with a horrid expression of fury and terror mingling into one. Ivy's eyes were filled with terrified tears that ran down her face in rivers, her angelic face worried and trembling. I could feel my legs shaking so much that it was really hard to actually take steps; I stepped the wrong way, and fell flat on my face, my palms scraping against the rocks and sand.

_"Renny_!" Ivy cried as Nikki came back for me, Ivy hot on her heels. Nikki grabbed my forearm with her good hand and jerked, pulling me up to my feet in one effortless pull, and she began to pull me along, my body on autopilot now as hot tears burned my eyes.

"Fuck it, Renny, c'mon!" Nikki yelled as we caught up to Ivory once more, running together now, trying to pace ourselves so that we could still run and keep an eye one each other, but get the hell away from that guy.

We kept running, panting now, as we started to slow; Ivy was the fastest, still at full speed almost as fast as she had been able to run when she was younger, but she turned around, yanking at us. Nikki shook her head, her eyes night-dark again and she said, "Go!"

Ivy shook her head wildly, panic filling her eyes.

"Ivory, go! I'll keep him occupied well Renny get's the fuck out of here!" Nikki said, her face tense with pain and fury and self sacrafice.

"No, Nikita-" Ivory started.

"_Ivory Melanie West, get your skinny ass running!_" Nikita shrieked as sudden tears burst from her eyes, making her look like some sort of crying, yet strong red-haired guardian.

Ivory sobbed, but took one look at Nikki's tears and bolted, her legs shaking and she was sprinting in a swirly line away from us and farther up the road. My own knees gave out, and I whipped my head around, tears blurring my vision until all I could see was a black blob coming toward us. I had no clue what his problem was, but whatever he was, or whoever he was, I knew he was now after us.

"Renita, I love you," Nikki said, before her long lean legs appeared in front of me; she was shielding me with her body. "I love you, sister."

"Nonono, Nikita, no, please!" I was tripping over the words as my world was completely a buzz with the fear. My pulse was louder then my own voice, and everything was shaking, including my toes. The horror kept flowing through my veins, making me come to realization far faster then I wanted too.

Suddenly, the black figure was in front of us, and Nikki glared at him, her arms flying out to create more of a boundry from him to me. Normally I would have been helping her, but I felt as weak as a newborn kitten, and my limbs wouldn't let me move anymore. I just wanted to fall over and stay there, dead as could be, just so he would look at me and Nikki could make her escape. Tears ran down my face in wet rivers, puddling under my chin, dripping silently. I slowly reached for Nikki's pant leg as the male looked down at me, his crimson eyes staring, shimmering like jewels in the sunlight that was creeping out from behind the dark gray clouds.

It was our last stand.

The figure lashed out, becoming barely a blur of black, but he was knocked out of the way by something huge and barreling toward him. Nikki hit the deck, crashing on to me, only to be barely skimmed by whatever had thrown the male away from us. My head smashed against the ground, and it throbbed with instant pain. Nikki jumped off of me, obvivious to the fact that my world was slowly spinning out of my control, and the pain burning from my head down my spine to my whole body.

The last thing I saw was Nikki jumping up, and the last thing I heard was her blood-chilling scream before I past out, my mind tumbling into a black void.

* * *

**Holy crap, that was a long one! -wipes sweat from brow- I hope you guys liked it, and if not, sorry it might have been crappy!**

**You guys, thank you. Really, for everything. **

**I love you all soooo much!**

**Review PLEASE! It makes me write faster and better!**

**BAI! ^-^ **


	25. Author's Note: I'm Back!

**All I can say is that I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! DX**

**I've been MIA, I know, I know, but before I begin to explain where the freakin' hell I've been and express how sorry I am, I first want to say THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone for every bit of support you guys have been giving me; it has not only been boosting my confidence every single time you guys review or read my stories, but it also gave me enough confidence to start making my writing better than it was. Every bit of me has been basically boosted because you guys have/had been reviewing and reading my stories so much. Like, holy shit, you guys. You people are probably the best I've ever-actually-met. Lol. But anyways, I really just want to say THANK YOU with a big bowl of chocolate and maybe a trophy of some sorts … But of course there's so many of you that that might be a bit hard, so you'll have just get a big Internet hug for the moment. –huggles you all- Really, I am super-duper-muper-excaliuper-thankful that I've had such nice and caring and beautiful reading my stories. Thank you all, really. :3 As I have said before, there are not enough words in the world to explain how much I'm thankful for you all and how much I truly love you all. Not in a creepy way, yeesh XD, but in that way where I want to glomp you all and snuggle you to death. :3**

**Okay, onward …**

**The reason I've been MIA? Well, actually, there are a few reasons, which include a broken computer (First my old, old one, and then my laptop got water spilt on it—THANKS TAMMY e.e—so I now own a REALLY new laptop that is epic in every single way! :D), a bunch of family and friend drama, but the worst reason is that for a while there, I GAVE UP WRITING. I know, stupid, stupid Ally, but lemme just say, that I really just gave up. On my essay's at school, on my stories here (BUT I AM BACK AND GOING TO BE UPDATING AGAIN, SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK THAT I AM ABANDONING THEM. XD Sorry, I love you all, but needed to say that.) and even on my smaller poems that I used to write. I basically just dropped everything. I was having some hard times and stuff with the drama and I wasn't really up to doing the stupid stuff I had been before.**

**But you know who got me back? Not only was it the slap in the face Tammy gave me—She actually slapped me. Straight in the face and yelled at me to get back in the Fanfiction world—but it was a good friend of mine, J.J. We were at her house and she asked that if we could watch the Eclipse movie. So, ya, I said yes, not thinking anything of it. (Again, as I said, I was out of it for the while I was gone.) And when we were watching it, she was talking about how much she hated the fact that Bella was going to end up hurting Jacob or whatever, and I silently handed her my laptop that I had brought with me. I told her to look up the author "RandomDancingHamsters" on here, and when she did, she automatically began reading every single one of my stories. (She's one of the only friend's who doesn't know I'm on this site. :3) After four hours of her reading—and me eating all her Easter chocolate, which I will add here, happy frickin' Easter, guys! :D—she finally looked at me and said, "Who is this person? I've got to email them." And when I asked why she replied, "Because I need to convince them to keep writing. I looked at the last updated thingy and it was such a long time ago. You know, if I knew this person in real life I'd slap them. Why? Because their writing is so well done and they just dropped everything completely and haven't written since. People are going to think that they gave up!" That's when I looked at the review counts and hits and everything for the first time in what, four or five months? Like, holy fugging hell, I was an idiot to stop writing! –facepalm-**

**Thank you, Jurnee Jay. Thank you, J.J., from the bottom of my heart. You and your obsession with the Twilight Saga has sparked up my obsession for the series and my love of writing once more. I know you're going to read this, and I want you to know you are one of the best friend's I've ever had.**

**Again, onward to my next two topics …**

**As I said before, I am NOT giving up on my stories. That is not how I roll. (I roll very fast down a hill, thank you. :3) I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM, for as soon as I'm done typing this Author's note, I am going to re-read all of my stories so I can figure out what the freak I was typing, and then I'm going to type like a mad man to update all of my stories at least once today, maybe more. BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!**

**I know this is getting a little lengthy, so I'm going to shorten up the end so that it won't take up that much room. And I also know I said before that I wouldn't be typing up another author's note … Well, sorry about this one. I had to type it, so that you guys and girls would know what was happening.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING FOR ME. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. You guys are part of my family. My very extended, very wonderful, bestest Internet family. That's the best kind of family to me. :3 :D**

**Thank you, again, and again, I am SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for everything; for not updating, for not even checking, for being an idiot and not writing … I'm sorry. But if you're still here, following my stories, thank you so freaking much. Actually, so fugging much. Thank you.**

**With love, hugs, and lots of writing ideas,**

**Allyson/Ally/RandomDancingHamster/RDH**


	26. Saved

**Hiyaaaaa!**

**Well, as the author's note before this suggests, I was done for an extremely long time, and I am HORRIBLY sorry for that. I really am, and now that everything's finally settling down and I've been getting some-not all, sadly-of my inspiration back, I've been slowly working away at the chapters that I have neglected to post. Again, I AM SO SOSO SOSOSOS SORRY! DX**

**Before I go on with all the normal stuff, I just want to say two things: First off, I've realized that I've been putting up a lot of author's notes and such, and I am also sorry about that. I'm now going to try to put less of a babble-a-thon when I type up my long author's notes. And as for my introductions (like this one) and my endings or whatever, they are going to be shorter. So, thank you for dealing with those lengthy sons-of-biznatches and thank you so much for dealing with everything that I've been doing to you guys. Thanks. :3 I love you all. -huggles- You all deserve more then that, but I can't really do anything more but Internet hugs and updates.**

**ZOMG, you guysssss, thank you so so so so much! 119 reviews? YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFEEEEEEEEE, AND I LOVE YOU ALL SOSOSOSOSOSOSO MUCHHHHHH! (Non-creepy, you all know that. XD)**

**Thank you all, again! -dances around happily-**

**Oohh, one last thing! Since Renny fainted last chappy, this chappy is in Nikki's POV! YAY FOR MY INSANE RED-HEADED DEMONNNNN XD**

**ONWARDDDDDDDD YAY!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Paper Moon - Tommy Heavenly6 (It's the opening theme to an anime called Soul Eater. ^^)  
Into The Dark - Sebastian Larsson (This WILL make you cry. I did, anyway ...)  
This Is War - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

I watched as Renny's head hit the concrete as I quickly ducked from whatever had launched itself at the black-cloaked guy, and I threw myself back on to my shaking feet, whipping my head so that I could try and see what was going on. I threw my hair over my shoulder as I twisted my body toward the dark, shadowed, evergreen pine trees, staring toward the scene I that saw, my eyes locked. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was scared shitless as to what I saw.

A giant wolf. Over the guy that had been trying to attack us. The red-eyed freak was fighting back, throwing punches at the giant, sandy colored wolf dog, his canines snapping inches away from the red-eyed guy's face.

I couldn't help it. The shock made my lips part and a shattering scream filled the air. My scream. Ivy's sudden shriek echoed mine, slightly higher and more melodic. Her hand grasping at my forearm, trying to yank me away from the scene before me, but my feet were glued, my eyes trained, and my body shuddering, yet a feeling of numbness completely trembled through my limbs and down my spine. I could only move my broken hand now, to cradle it against my chest as Ivy's feeble pulling finally succeeded; she managed to drag me a few steps before yelling, _"Nikki!"_

I only turned my head a tiny bit, but that was enough. I could see something blurring in the edge of the trees, and that was enough to turn the wolf's attention to it as well; the red-eyed guy kicked at the tan wolf that had pinned him, and the wolf went flying in the other direction, crashing to the ground with a sickening thud at least ten feet away from us. A strangled howl thundered through the air from the collapsed wolf, and it rung in my ears as with inhuman speed, the freak was standing once more, a new person at his side. Another male, this one with blond hair and a taunt face, crimson, blood-red eyes locked on us, watching carefully, his hungry, demonic gaze slipping from me and Ivy, who was cowering behind me, to Renny's completely limp body that was crumpled on the ground.

"Oh, Tyrone, please, brother, can we feed yet?" the blond haired male asked the coal-colored haired male.

"Yes," the dark-haired male replied with a wicked grin on his lips, watching as the sandy colored wolf got to its feet once more, shaking out its fur and a wicked snarl echoed through it's bared teeth. It seemed as if the wolf was debating on lunging once more.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck." Ivy's words were blurring together as her grip on my forearm got tighter, and pain started to throb there.

My good hand balled into a fist. Anger and fright shaking through my body. I wasn't about to let some pair of assholes try to scare us into believing they were some sort of demonic brothers of some sort. They weren't going to get away with trying to threaten my best friends, they weren't going to get away with anything they were planning to do in those thoughtless, stupid-ass minds. They were bluffing us-probably just wearing some sort of contacts to throw people off, or maybe they had gotten the date wrong and had thought it was Halloween. And of course they couldn't actually "feed" on us. It's not like they were vampires or anything, right?

Well, call the bluff. Play them off, tease them with their own game. Ha, that'll teach those bitches to mess with me, Nikita Katrina Jones.

Even though I was scared out of my blue lacy panties, I wasn't about to let them play with us.

My jaw set, taunt, I stepped forward, Ivy trying to hold me back from moving, and I said. "Yeah, that's right. Feed _all _you want. Just try and get your skinny little hands around my neck. I dare you."

"Little girl, don't you understand? I already broke your hand. I could snap your dainty little neck to pieces." The dark-haired ass laughed.

"Try me."

"_Nikita!_" Ivy's voice shattered with pain.

As I was keeping him busy, the sandy wolf's snarl continued as it started forward, but theblond male shrieked out a growl, and the wolf launched itself once more, claws reaching for the blonde male's chest, it's fang-like canines aiming for the man's throat. Just as the wolf had managed to pin the blond male, the dark-haired one was out of sight, and I couldn't see anything before I felt an ice cold fear trickle down my spine and an equally cold hand wrapped around my neck, squeezing with pressure I had never felt before. Pain shattered through my neck, but I felt no snapping or breaking yet; just unbearable pressure that would soon knock me out. I could only see the pale face of what seemed like my sudden death.

"_NIKITA!_" Ivory screamed in anguish as she was thrown a few feet away by the dark-haired male's other hand, where she landed beside Renny, and went to get back up just as quickly as she had been knocked down.

Then, my inner prayers had been answered. Four more snarls echoed off of the sandy wolf's snarl, and the dark-haired male dropped me, and I gasped for air as my knees buckled under me, causing me to fall to the gravel ground, inhaling as deeply as I could. Everything shaking around me until I couldn't focus on the blurs of color that launched themselves at both the black-haired male and the blond one. Sharp, shrieking noises were heard, like metal being torn apart, and only a small scream echoed through the air that didn't belong to a male.

It was Ivy's terrified-no-horrified scream as the wolf's tore at the males, pieces of white flying into the edge of the trees, just hiding in the fringe there.

Shuddering sobs then followed Ivy's yelp, and I turned to her, only to find rivers of tears streaming down her face, her sensitive nature completely frightened and scarred from this experience. Completely and utterly scarred. _Scared out of her wits_. Nothing, not anything, could make Ivy sob this much, and my own shaking body tried to reach for her, holding my good arm out to her, showing her that I was alright and ready to comfort her if need be.

Ivy threw herself into my arms, carefully situating us right beside Renny, so that one of Ivy's shaking hands could try and take Renny's pulse. I grabbed it, completely silent, the very small and hidden part of my whole personality, my quietness, finally coming out. I took my own good hand, quickly feeling at the skin of her neck. Yes, Renny was fine. Her pulse was actually very good, if she had been awake and functioning. But she was still showing no signs of waking up. But I knew, no matter what, we had to get the hell out of there. The wolves were still tearing at our frighteningly monsterous enemies, and were seemingly forgetting that we where there.

We _had _to get out of there. Right now, at the instant, at the second.

Cool collected calm fell over me, shielding my fear from taking over once more. I let go of Ivy and nodded for her to go, and she sat there a blinked at me a few times before I grasped at Renny's shoulder, yanking her into a sitting position, her body flopping like some sort of rag doll's. Ivy helped me quickly, grabbing Renny's waist to get her into a standing position, Ivy completely supporting Renny's body with her own willowy one. I remained crouched, and Ivy made no move to speak, but I whispered softly, "On my back. I'll piggy back her."

Ivy heaved Renny's body to flop against my back, and I hook my good arm around her knee, her head bashing against my shoulder, pain radiating through my injured wrist and my shoulder. I winced a bit and slowly stood straight, my knees trying to buckle on me and cause me to flop to the ground once more. But I managed through sheer will to stay on my feet, and I began to trudge through the sand, Ivy staying at my side, salty tears still streaming down her face, ready to help me carry Renny if need be. My heart pounded uncomfortably, and Ivy's shaking body made it even worst because I knew I was going to have to both comfort Ivy and be Renny's body, moving for her, relocating her to a safer location. We didn't look back, only sprinting as fast as we could until we were on the main La Push road once more, gravel crunching under our feet, shaking legs carrying us with adrenaline I didn't know I had deep inside of me. Sprinting for five minutes straight had taken it's tole on my already weak body; I was getting slower, and it was a good thing we were farther away. Finally, I knew I was going to be able to slow down; no wolves would be stupid enough, idiotic enough to try and follow us.

All of my emotions were in a complete pile; I couldn't tell what I was feeling anymore.

Ivy was panting at my right side, blond hair frazzled and disruntled, as she let it fall in her face this once. "N-N-Nikki, what was that?" Ivy stammered.

I grunted as I continued forward, not bothering to look back, not wanting to see what was going on. Just keep going. Just keep walking, just keep walking. "I don't know, and I don't fucking care."

"D-don't care?" Ivy whispered, her salon-colored lips still trembling.

"No. It wasn't us. I don't care. We just need to keep going."

"Nikki-"

"We're not getting help, Ivy. We can't."

"But-" She started.

"Nikki!" A sudden voice called out, and it's comforting sound made all of my body give up at the same second. I was on my knees, Renny being caught by Ivy's waiting arms.

Paul.

"Ivy!" A softer voice, but still as rough as the first.

Embry.

"Renny!" This one was the most pained, straining on Renny's name.

Seth.

We were saved.

* * *

**There you have it! :3 Yay!**

**This one took me awhile to type up, so I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if it isn't my best, for it is going to take me awhile to get back in the groove of writing these things! Sorryyyyy!**

**Review please! It makes me write faster AND makes me write better!**

**Love you all! Thankiesss!**

**Byeeee! ^-^**


	27. Waking Up

**Heyyywwo! ^^**

**OMG, kay, first off, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATEDDD! There is a very logical reason, though, my friends. Finals are coming up and I have to write seven of them this year, and as you know, I'm not the smartest person ever, so I've been sending almost every breathing moment trying to cram in studying. Also, my life has become living hell because of this (and a few other reasons that are too time-consuming to mention here.) So, I am sorry for the lack of updates, and they will soon become plentiful and regular when I am out of school, kay? Thank you guys so much! Loveeeee you guys! -hugs- (This is so short keeping in compliance of my new "really-short-introductions". GAWD THIS IS REALLY HARD. XD)**

**YAYY! 120-some REVIEWS! (Don't remember the actual number, sorry. DX) Thank you guys so much for all of the support you guys have been giving me. Not even kidding, your reviews are what keep me writing and what keep me awake at three o'clock in the morning trying to think of a good twist in my story or something ... But either way, thank you guys so much for everything you guys have done, and for dealing with all of my shit and my non-updating spouts and my updating-montages. Thank you guys and gals, and I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

**Anywayssssss, even though Renny had fainted and the last chapter was in Nikki's POV, this chapter is now back in Renny's POV, kay? Kaythanks.**

**I'm a little lazy today, and I just got a break from studying all of my Social-DAMN YOU ECONOMICS-so I'm extremely sorry if this chapter isn't the best. Thanks you guys!**

**Onwardedededed!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Hell Song - Sum 41  
Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO  
Big And Chunky - Hans Zimmer/Will. (OMG LOL. XD)  
Midnight Romeo - Push Play**

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's breathing fine. She's just got a large bruise on the back of her head, right by her neck." I could feel someone probbing at the base of my neck, and pain shot up in waves. Even though I didn't like it, I felt as if my limbs weight a thousand pounds. My eyes, they stung horribly, and I squinted them closed even tighter then they already were, shielding them from the light. Throbbing, pulsing pain everywhere, echoing and radiating through out my entire body. It was as if I had been eaten by something, spit out, ran over by a Taco train, and then burned alive.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't move. My body was just too weak.

"And Nikki's hand?"

"It's broken in three different places. I've placed it in a cast so that the bones can't move during the healing process. Other then a few minor wounds, she is also fine."

The voices were starting to become more ... direct. Easier to figure out what they sounded like and who they may belong to. There was that musical voice, strangely calming, that had been explaining how I was and how Nikki had broke her hand, supposedly. The voices that had asked if we were okay was extremely easy to figure out. A deeper voice-Paul. A sweeter, more caring voice-Seth.

"Well, this is shit." Ivy's voice sent shivers down my spine. It was both of relief and fear; I knew at once that Ivy was at least alive, awake, and breathing. I wanted to leap up and embrace her, but my body refused to cooperate with me. It still felt as if I had weights tying me down, pain blossoming everywhere.

"Agreed." That was Nikki, easily. Her voice was huskier, angry, annoyed and clipped, but still the same.

"So what happened again?" Paul's voice asked.

"Ugh, do I have to repeat it a thousand-"

"I'll tell him." Ivy's wind-chime voice broke in. "We were walking along the beach, got attacked by some ... uh, men. They were strange, though, not normal. Just as they were about to jump us when these ... I don't know ... dogs? Were they dogs?" Ivy must have looked to Nikki for support, who probably shrugged. "Anyways, these dog-animal things came out and attacked them. We grabbed Renny and got the hell out of there."

"Hmm." That was Seth, I was sure of it.

"And you didn't go back for the men?" -That was the musical voice, the calming one. Probably a doctor of some sorts?

"Hell no! You expected me too? They can go burn in hell for all I care! Bastards broke my hand and knocked Renny out cold!" - Nikki.

"Well, yes. I was just ... wondering if they got the medical attention they would need after that." - The doctor again, this time cautiously.

Silence screamed at me, almost taunting me.

"Are you in any pain, Nikki? I can grab you something." - Paul.

"I can grab it myself." - Nikki.

"But your hand-"

"My hand may be fucked up, but I can do it myself."

"Well, I'm telling you: I'll get it."

"And I'm telling you: I can grab it myself, and that you need to fuck off now."

"Listen, Nikki, I know your upset-"

"Who said I was upset? I just want to do it myself."

"Can I interject?" - That was the doctor, trying to break in.

"No!" - That was both Paul and Nikki.

More awkward silence.

"Really, Nikki. He was just trying to be polite." - Ivy, obviously worried.

"Do I look like I care? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be polite, non-violent, and sit there with my hands in my lap like you, Ivy. Renny still hasn't woken up, I'm scared shitless, and I really need some food. I'm _starving_."

"I can grab you something." - Paul, his voice still calm and collected.

There was a moment of silence before, "I don't need someone to help me! I'm going to do it _myself_, by _myself_, without _you_! If my hand wasn't in a cast, I'd knock the shit out of you!" There was a huge barrage of stomping, floor creaking, and a door being slammed shut.

"I'm sorry," Ivy's voice murmured slowly. "She's a bit ... on edge. And she gets like that when she's on edge."

"On edge?" Paul replied. "More like Super Bitch Nikki times ten."

"_I heard that, asshole!" _Nikk shrieked, her voice muffled.

"Oh boy," Seth mumbled. That was the first time he had spoke during the entire Nikki-Paul-ordeal.

I knew that I was going to have to try to get up sooner or later. I knew it, but my entire body was trying to fight it. My eyes still burned and stung, as if I had gotten lemon juice in them, and my limbs still felt a heavy as they had before. It was going to take a lot of energy... I cracked my agonized eyes opened, and was greeted with brightness. White, bright, light. I hissed through my teeth, and automatically recoiled from it; my eyes shut and my hand finally moved to cover them. My arm still felt heavy, but it seemed to move on its own. Instinct, I guess.

"Hey! Renny's up!" Paul crowed.

"Renny? Renny! Are you okay? How do you feel?" Seth's voice was worried and high, and I felt a hot hand on my arm, clutching gently.

"Renny," Ivy whispered.

_"RENNY_?" I heard a door fly open, and hurried steps. Nikki was back from her angry huff.

"Yeah. Just woke up." Paul's reply was clipped.

I peeked my eyes open once more, and was met with five different faces. Seth's, which was russet-colored and worried, his dark eyes wide with hope. Nikki's, which was framed with her fiery red hair, her sparkling eyes narrowed at me, a smile twitching at her lips. Ivy's, who looked as if she were about to cry, a crimson blush spread across her thin cheeks. Paul's, which was almost a smirk. And a blond male, with extremely, extremely pale skin and honey golden eyes.

"How are you feeling, Renita? Anything sore?" The male asked me, his voice musical.

"Everything hurts." My own voice was cracked, ragged and rough. My throat burned and I swallowed hard.

"That's perfectly normal," he said, before he smiled at me. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor."

Ahh. I had been right.

I slowly went to sit up, but my muscles tightened, and I ground my teeth together. Seth's arm suddenly came around my waist and helped me into a sitting postion, a gentle, caring smile locked on his handsome face. I then slowly glanced about the room; it was a simple living room, but not Grandma Rosie's. It had different, more ancient furniture, and white, stucco walls. Seth was kneeling beside me on a black sofa, well Ivy, Nikki and Paul had situated themselves on the floor beside me. Carlisle stood, towering over me, a careful eye watching me cautiously.

But what caught my eye was the neon orange cast that was wrapped around her wrist up to her elbow. It shone in the light, and once Nikki saw me eyeing it, she grinned wildly. "Ain't it cool looking? Fifth broken bone I've had. Not counting my nose."

I couldn't help but smile. Nikki was still Nikki.

"Renny, we thought you weren't going to wake up," Ivy murmured before reaching to grasp my right hand in hers.

"You thought that. The rest of us just got bored waiting," Nikki laughed.

Seth still kept a good hold around my waist, as if to make sure I wasn't going to fall over on to the floor.

Suddenly, a door creaked open, and I heard a new voice. "Hey, I'm back with food, Sam and Emily, and those little funny green things that get stuck in your-Oh hey! She's awake!"

* * *

**Okay, yes, crappy ending, I know. BUT, I must cut it off there so that the next chapter will work. Trust me, this shall be awesome. :3**

**Thanks you guys, for reading, reviewing, EVERYTHING! Love you guysssss so much!**

**Byeee!**


End file.
